Father Figure
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: They wanted to turn 18 so badly, but that means more responsibilities, including a daughter! RYPAY!, and some... Zekepay.
1. Trailer

**AN: ok so heres a trailer for a new fic, its called father figure, and just to make it clear, this has nothing to do with the one that Angle of the Starz wrote, it was my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, if i did, you really think i would have made Ryan and Sharpay related!**

* * *

**Everyone wants to turn 18…**

18, the big number, finally, after all of their classmates turned it was their time, after one year of waiting for this day, it finally came.

_(shows Sharpay and Ryan next to the house phone and a cell phone)_

_(changes scene to a party at the Evans house)_

"Uh Sharpay, we're out of drinks here" Chad called, Sharpay was having such a fun time that she didn't notice what she said to Chad, "Oh, well, my dad keeps his special drink for parties under the microwave" she blurted out.

Chad obeyed her and went to look under there, "Special mix for parties" Chad read, he got it and started to serve it up to the remaining guests.

_(changes to Sharpay in her bed)_

Sharpay opened her eyes, she was in her bed, "How?" she asked herself, all she remembered was Chad offering a drink and that's it, why was she on her bed?

She looked to her right and screamed at the top of her lungs, "What the hell!!" she exclaimed, the body that was next to hers (Zeke) was now on the floor.

"Oh My God" she exclaimed surprised, she was not wearing any clothes.

**But of course, turning 18 carries more responsibilities…**

_(shows Sharpay at a hospital with a doctor)_

**And she got them big…**

_(shows Sharpay and her family at breakfast)_

"I'm pregnant"

_(changes to Sharpay and Ryan in the kitchen)_

"If you say that you love me like you do Ryan, then lets go" Sharpay told Ryan, he closed his eyes, his sister meant the world to him. He was not sure how this was going to work out, but he'd do anything for Sharpay.

"Start packing" Ryan told Sharpay, she only hugged him, "Thanks Ryan" she told him with a new tear, but this time a happy tear fell down her cheek.

_(changes to Sharpay and Ryan in a car)_

"So where did you say we where going?" Sharpay asked Ryan, for the hundredth time, "We are going to California, we are going to see if we can stay in Hollywood or in L.A., if not then will look someplace else" Ryan answered for hundredth time.

_(changes to an almost 19 year old Sharpay with her newborn daughter and Ryan in the hospital)_

_(changes to Sharpay and Ryan in their new home with a 6 year old)_

**Dragging a long her brother…**

"Mommy!" Hannah shouted from her room, she was doing homework. "She's not here Hannah" Ryan answered from his room.

There was silence, "Uncle Ryan!!!!" the little one shouted again, Ryan laughed, it was always the same.

"Yes?" he answered arriving in Hannah's room, "Can you help me with my homework?" Hannah asked him. "Sure" Ryan responded.

_(changes to a scene in the last day of Sarah's school)_

"You mean that you both gave up your dreams so you could take care of me?" Hannah asked her mom and uncle. "Yeah" they both answered.

"But your uncle Ry gave the most, he could have just continued with his life, but he chose to help me and you" Sharpay told Hannah, the little one hugged Ryan.

**This summer, XxthesarcasticonexX productions is proud to present…**

_(shows clips of Ryan and Sharpay playing with Hannah)_

**A story about, how turning 18…**

"Happy 18 birthday my little ones" Clara told them hugging them both, their father was just staring.

"Mom our birthday was yesterday" Ryan told her.

**Can be the start of a big adventure…**

"We cant live just us, we are not prepared!!" Sharpay shouted, Ryan hugged her knowing that she would calm down like that, "Maybe, but we can do this together, just picture it of the start of an adventure" Ryan told Sharpay while she just tried to breathe.

_(changes to Ryan and Hannah doing homework)_

"So that's how you do it?" Hannah asked, Ryan nodded, "Thanks daddy" Hannah said and stood up, "I mean uncle Ry" she corrected. Ryan smiled, how he loved when she called him daddy, even if it was wrong.

**Staring Ashley Tisdale…**

_(shows Sharpay in the kitchen)_

**Lucas Grabeel…**

_(shows Ryan packing his hats)_

**Chris Warren Jr. …**

_(shows Zeke with a big bouquet of flowers)_

**Father Figure...**

"What's your dad's name?" a teacher asked Hannah, "Uncle Ryan!" Hannah answered happily, "Your uncle can't be your dad honey" the teacher corrected Hannah, "But he's like my daddy" she responded.

"Oh" the teacher responded, 'like'

**Coming July 2007 to a computer near you. **

_(only if you are kind and leave a review :P )_

* * *

**AN: so plz tell me what you think about it, that way i can post it.**

**If you like it, Review!**


	2. 18, bummer

**AN: hey so here's the 1st chapter, its not really what i cal long, but i had to update today. **

**Happy birthday Ashley!!!**

18, the big number, finally, after all of their classmates turned it was their time, after one year of waiting for this day, it finally came, and, they didn't feel any different, they imagined to be the best day of their lives, but it was just the same, except the phone was ringing like crazy and their cell phones were going off like crazy.

But asides from that everything was normal on this special day, and the two were bummed out.

"Shar get the phone" Ryan whined to his now 18 year old sister, "No its your turn!" she protested, "Shar I answered it last time!" Ryan replied, "I just got off my cell phone!" Sharpay snapped.

Ryan rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, he was tired, their party wasn't even going to be until Friday.

"Hey Ryan, is your sister there?" a voice of a girl was heard, Ryan assumed it was Michelle, one of Sharpay's good friends from dance class.

"Yeah" Ryan answered, he couldn't believe it, they were twins, twins are born on the same day. "Sharpay phone!!" he shouted.

"Coming" Sharpay responded.

"She'll be right over" Ryan told the girl.

"Oh and Ryan, happy birthday" the girl told him just before Sharpay's voice was heard form the other line.

"Hey Michelle" Sharpay greeted.

This was definitely not the best day for both of them.

Later that day

"Shar get the door!" Ryan yelled, "Ugh" Sharpay exclaimed, but she went and opened the door anyways.

"Happy Birthday!!" a bunch of people exclaimed.

When Ryan heard all those voices he knew who all of them were, he got up of his chair and went to the door next to his sister.

"Hi guys" they both greeted, "Happy birthday to you Ryan" Gabriella said, "Yeah, happy birthday" everyone joined.

"So, no party?" Gabriella asked, "Come in, and no, not until Friday" Sharpay told them, they all entered the house.

"Hey where's Zeke?" Ryan asked when everyone was inside, they all shrugged. Sharpay just looked down.

"I think he's going to come in a little while" Taylor covered it up quickly, they all knew how sentimental Sharpay could be when it came to her boyfriend.

There was silence, "So, why until Friday?" Troy asked trying to start a conversation with the twins.

"Today we couldn't our parents are out of town, tomorrow we have to go to Utah to visit some family up there, and we actually do wanna go, its always fun when we go, we come back on Thursday afternoon, so that'll leave us until Friday." Sharpay explained.

"What she said" Ryan added, everyone laughed, but they were all interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

"Ry, door" Sharpay ordered, Ryan rolled his eyes, even if she was nicer to him then in the old days, she still acted a little different whenever someone was around.

Ryan opened the door to find a big bouquet of flowers, he rolled his eyes, "Sharpay!!" Ryan called.

"Be right back" she told the gang, she arrived at the door.

"It's for you" Ryan told her, "Ryan this isn't a telephone, why……OMG!!!" Sharpay screamed.

"Happy birthday!" the person behind the flowers told her, Sharpay was left speechless.

Ryan just rolled his eyes.

Zeke appeared from behind the flowers, Sharpay shrieked and hugged him hard, giving the bouquet to Ryan.

Everyone heard this and ran to the door, a chorus of aws and how sweets where heard.

Everyone ignoring Ryan.

"Ryan do you need help with that?" Gabriella finally asked him, Ryan nodded his head.

They both grabbed half and half of the big bouquet, "It's nice what Zeke did to Sharpay, don't you think?" Gabriella asked him, Ryan shrugged, he never really liked Zeke as her boyfriend.

"C'mon Ryan, you have to be happy for your sister" Gabriella told him leave the half bouquet down.

"Yeah, I am, but…" he stopped, he wasn't going to say the rest, Sharpay would kill him.

"But… what?" Gabriella asked, "Nothing, forget I said that" Ryan covered quickly and took a run to where everyone was standing.

Everyone talked for a while, everyone was having fun just talking, mostly about their experiences when they turned 18.

Ryan was a little quiet, and so was Sharpay, until Sharpay read the clock, it was a quarter until 12.

She faked yawned, "You tired?" Ryan asked her in a whisper, he knew that Sharpay could last hours awake, "You know I'm getting a little tired and tomorrow Ryan and I have to go to Utah, so I think we should call it night"

Everyone didn't need another explanation besides, Kelsi had already fallen asleep.

As soon as everyone left Ryan collapsed on the couch, "Ry?" Sharpay asked sitting down next to him.

"You know I don't like him" he responded, Sharpay's smile disappeared.

"I know that, but cant you at least try, he is really not a bad guy" Sharpay defended.

"If he isn't such a bad guy why was he the only one that wished you a happy 18 birthday and not me, he does know that we are twins right?" Ryan protested sitting up.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Maybe he just forgot" she defended again.

"Forget it Shar" Ryan said and went to his room, he was really not in the mood for fighting with his sister on their birthday, it was bad enough that their parents weren't there and forgot that this was their birthday.

Sharpay let him go, it was their birthday, they shouldn't be mad at their birthday, she sighed and followed Ryan's example and went to her room.

They both slept in peace, each one of then dreaming what they wanted to dream.

**AN: so theres the 1st part, now plz leave a review so i know what you think about it.**


	3. Clara and Ethan Evans

**AN: ok so this chaper is really short, but that how the story is turning up to be, well the next update will be in a while, because i have to finish ATB (At The Beginning). But i will update as soon as I can.**

**Discalimer: ... thast means i dont own anything. :P**

_Recap:_

_As soon as everyone left Ryan collapsed on the couch, "Ry?" Sharpay asked sitting down next to him._

_"You know I don't like him" he responded, Sharpay's smile disappeared._

_"I know that, but cant you at least try, he is really not a bad guy" Sharpay defended._

_"If he isn't such a bad guy why was he the only one that wished you a happy 18 birthday and not me, he does know that we are twins right?" Ryan protested sitting up._

_Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Maybe he just forgot" she defended again._

_"Forget it Shar" Ryan said and went to his room, he was really not in the mood for fighting with his sister on their birthday, it was bad enough that their parents weren't there and forgot that this was their birthday._

_Sharpay let him go, it was their birthday, they shouldn't be mad at their birthday, she sighed and followed Ryan's example and went to her room._

_They both slept in peace, each one of then dreaming what they wanted to dream._

Morning came, and the sound of the front door woke both of them up.

"Kids!!, kids we're home!" their mother, Clara, called them.

They both woke up and met downstairs.

"Happy 18 birthday my little ones" Clara told them hugging them both, their father was just staring.

"Mom our birthday was yesterday" Ryan told her, "I know, we know, but it was an emergency and we had to leave first thing" Clara responded.

"Where's dad?" Sharpay asked, their dad, Ethan, finally made an appearance, "Happy birthday" was all he said.

Sharpay smiled, but Ryan just stood there. "I'm going to the office" Ethan said and left the room.

"Well then, I'm going to go to one of my friend's house, I wont be back late" Clara told the twins, "Bye mom" Sharpay said with a fake smile across her face, Ryan just stood quiet.

As soon as her mom left Sharpay's smiled disappeared, she turned to Ryan, "I really do wish we were in Utah right now, at least they care of us there" she told her brother trying hard not to cry, it was obvious that the twins had lied about going to Utah, but she couldn't take it, it pained her to much that her parents didn't even care about her or his feelings.

Ryan sighed, he turned around and hit the first thing that he saw, he hated his parents sometimes. Yes they were always there on musicales, on graduation, on injuries, but they never, never remembered their birthday, it was not fair, everything that they went to or cared of, it wasn't because of his sister or about him, it was always about the parents, it wasn't fair.

Both of them were in their rooms, they didn't come out, they were really not in the mood, both of them were really not in the mood for more disappointment.

Sharpay sighed for one last time, she checked the time, 6 o'clock, not really that early, but it was not late, she decided that she really needed to talk to Ryan.

Ryan was about to fall asleep, when he heard on knock on his door, "Come in" he called, Sharpay got into his room quickly.

"I think we need to talk this out" she told him, "I knew this was gonna come" he responded, she smiled, there wasn't a better brother in the whole universe.

----

They both woke up at the same time, it was a twin thing, they went downstairs only to find a note from their parents.

_Dearest children:_

_We are very truly sorry, but we really had to leave, we were going to tell you yesterday, but you were both asleep early, so we just wrote this note saying that, we are very sorry, but since we had to leave, you can not have your big party that you were planning to have. We are very truly sorry, but this things come and we have to go with the river._

_We wish you a happy birthday,_

_Your parents._

Sharpay ripped the note in pieces, she couldn't believe it, they had planned for this party since they turned 17, it was not fair, she began hitting the table.

"Shar, you're forgetting something" Ryan told her grabbing her fist, "What?" Sharpay asked, "We're 18" Ryan responded. A huge smile across Sharpay's face was created.

"I now know the reason you're my brother" Sharpay told him, Ryan just smiled.

"But just the gang, and our closest friends Shar" Ryan told her, "Don't worry" Sharpay shouted from her room, Ryan just rolled his eyes, now he knew why she was his sister.


	4. The start of something bad

**AN: ok so this chapter is a little longer than the last one, although its pretty rushed, but I'm not going to stop and give details of the chapter, i think its pretty clear.**

_Recap:_

_They both woke up at the same time, it was a twin thing, they went downstairs only to find a note from their parents._

_Dearest children:_

_We are very truly sorry, but we really had to leave, we were going to tell you yesterday, but you were both asleep early, so we just wrote this note saying that, we are very sorry, but since we had to leave, you can not have your big party that you were planning to have. We are very truly sorry, but this things come and we have to go with the river._

_We wish you a happy birthday,_

_Your parents._

_Sharpay ripped the note in pieces, she couldn't believe it, they had planned for this party since they turned 17, it was not fair, she began hitting the table._

_"Shar, you're forgetting something" Ryan told her grabbing her fist, "What?" Sharpay asked, "We're 18" Ryan responded. A huge smile across Sharpay's face was created._

_"I now know the reason you're my brother" Sharpay told him, Ryan just smiled._

_"But just the gang, and our closest friends Shar" Ryan told her, "Don't worry" Sharpay shouted from her room, Ryan just rolled his eyes, now he knew why she was his sister._

"Party!" the whole gang arrived, "Yay!" Sharpay cheered, Ryan laughed, "Come in, the party is down stairs" Ryan informed them, "Downstairs?" Chad asked, "Yeah, our house is build under ground, but with windows" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ok everything is set so lets party!!!" Sharpay yelled and pressed play on the boom box, everyone cheered.

Later more guests arrived, only close friends, but the twins were very social, so in the end there were at least 80 people.

"Shar, I told you closest friends" Ryan told his sister, "Well I felt bad so invited more friends" Sharpay responded, Ryan rolled his eyes at her, "Hey, at least all the people here are people we know" Sharpay defended, and Ryan couldn't argue with that.

The night passed quickly, all the guests started to leave, the only ones left were the gang and a few other people.

"Uh Sharpay, we're out of drinks here" Chad called, Sharpay was having such a fun time that she didn't notice what she said to Chad, "Oh, well, my dad keeps his special drink for parties under the microwave" she blurted out.

Chad obeyed her and went to look under there, "Special mix for parties" Chad read, he got it and started to serve it up to the remaining guests.

----

Sharpay opened her eyes, she was in her bed, "How?" she asked herself, all she remembered was Chad offering a drink and that's it, why was she on her bed?

She looked to her right and screamed at the top of her lungs, "What the hell!!" she exclaimed, the body that was next to hers was now on the floor.

"Hey quiet down" the person told her still on the floor, Sharpay was about to stand up, when she noticed something, well, unusual.

"Oh My God" she exclaimed surprised, she was not wearing any clothes.

"Shar, you ok?" the person asked, still on the floor, "Don't you notice anything, well, uh, weird" Sharpay told him.

The person thought for a minute, he then realized what she meant, "Oh, well uuum" was all he could get out.

"I think you better leave Zeke" she told him, he nodded his head, "Just one question" he said, "Ok" she responded.

"Where's my clothes?" he asked while blushing, "Ugh" Sharpay groaned hiding her face in the covers.

Zeke and the others that were still home went to their home, "Ok, what exactly happened?" Ryan asked Sharpay as soon as the last person took of.

"Nothing, nothing happened" Sharpay responded quickly and nervous, "I meant, why did everyone woke up here?" he corrected her, Sharpay formed an 'o' with her mouth.

"I don't know and I don't care, all I know is that Zeke scared me in the morning and I have a huge headache!" Sharpay told Ryan.

"Yeah, me too, I think we have hangovers" Ryan told her while the two made their way to their rooms.

"Yeah, but how, we didn't drink that much" Sharpay defended, "Yeah, but…" they both thought for a moment

"… dad's special drink!" they both said at the same time, "Ugh, its all my fault, I told Chad to get it, I wasn't thinking, alcohol really gets to me, even the slightest" she groaned.

"Yeah remind me to not give you any if you're going to be driving" Ryan told her, "Not funny!" she protested, "And give me an aspirin!" she called.

The next 3 weeks were fine, their parents never found out, maybe thanks to the fact that they were barely home, but everything was going smooth.

"Ryan!" Sharpay called for his brother, Ryan was in her room in less than a second, "Yeah?" he asked standing at the door.

"Can you take me to the doctors?" she asked quietly, "Why?, you ok?" he asked quickly getting closer to her.

"I didn't want to worry you, but I haven't been feeling ok, for the past week and a half" Sharpay confessed, she closed her eyes waiting for Ryan to explode.

"Lets go, the sooner the better" was all he said.

**AN: plz people, if you like the story and will like me to continue writing it, you have to review!, i need to know if people are actually reading this, plz just leave a review.**


	5. Im pregnant

**AN: so this chapter is a little longer but just a little, but i really had to update I'm leaving tomorrow and its for a week so i had to update!!**

_Recap:_

_The next 3 weeks were fine, their parents never found out, maybe thanks to the fact that they were barely home, but everything was going smooth._

_"Ryan!" Sharpay called for his brother, Ryan was in her room in less than a second, "Yeah?" he asked standing at the door._

_"Can you take me to the doctors?" she asked quietly, "Why?, you ok?" he asked quickly getting closer to her._

_"I didn't want to worry you, but I haven't been feeling ok, for the past week and a half" Sharpay confessed, she closed her eyes waiting for Ryan to explode._

_"Lets go, the sooner the better" was all he said._

In the hospital Sharpay was nervous, she knew the reason that she was here, she wanted to find out, if she was pregnant, or if it was some kinda bug.

"Sharpay Evans" the receptionist called, "Should I stay here or you need me to go in there?" Ryan asked, "If I need you I'll call you" she told him, she needed to do this alone.

"Hi Ms. Evans, I'm Dr. Montgomery, so what's your case?" Dr. Montgomery introduced herself.

"Hi, umm, I know this sounds so wrong, but I want to find out, if I'm…" this was a hard thing to do.

"I want to know if I'm pregnant" she said it all in one breath, "Alright then, oh, and by the way, you can call me Dr. Addison, or Addison" Dr. Montgomery said.

Sharpay took a big breath, she wasn't ready, but she had to do it.

Some time later Sharpay walked out slowly out of the office, Ryan quickly stood up and went to see what's wrong, she was crying, "Shar, are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, "What?, I cant hear you" Ryan told her, "I'm pregnant" Sharpay repeated a little more louder. "Shar I cant…" Ryan was telling her when Sharpay burst out yelling, "I'm pregnant!!!" she yelled and started to cry.

Sharpay was quiet in the car, she stopped crying, but couldn't talk. Ryan was also silent, he never imagined this.

"You're going to tell Zeke, right?" Ryan asked, Sharpay was silent for some time, until she spoke, "I have to, he is the father" she answered while a fresh tear came down her face.

"That means you're going to keep it" Ryan told her slowly, "I don't know Ryan!, stop talking about it!" she yelled at him.

After a long quiet ride they were finally home, they noticed that their parents car was there, which meant that they were home.

"Can you drop me of at Zeke's house?" Sharpay asked Ryan, Ryan just stared at her, he didn't say anything, he just started the car again.

The ride to Zeke's was again, long and quiet, but they finally got there, "Wait for me" Sharpay told Ryan as she got of the car, Ryan just nodded his head.

Sharpay knocked the door, she waited, someone opened the door, "Hi Sharpay" the person greeted, Sharpay was mute.

"Dad, I'll be right back!" Zeke yelled, "Let's go for a walk" he told Sharpay, she just nodded still not being able to talk.

"Um Sharpay, I've got something to tell you" Zeke said, "I got something to tell you too" Sharpay finally spoke.

"You go first then" Zeke told her, Sharpay couldn't do it, she knew she had to, but she just couldn't.

"You fist Zeke" she insisted, "Fine" Zeke said, "I'm moving" he blurted out, "What?" Sharpay asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm moving, tomorrow morning, I'm going to live in Chicago now" he told her.

Sharpay felt tear coming quickly, "No, you cant leave, you cant!" Sharpay shouted.

"I know, I really don't have any choice, my parents even bought me a condo there, I have to go" Zeke told her, although, his voice didn't seem upset.

"But you can't leave, not now, Zeke… I don't know how to tell you this…, but, I know I have to…, Zeke…… I'm pregnant" she finally blurted out, she couldn't stare at him, she wasn't strong enough.

Zeke just stood there, he never thought this was going to happen.

"Zeke say something" Sharpay sobbed.

"Good luck" Zeke just turned around and left, this was not going to ruin his basketball plans, he needed to think things out.

Sharpay opened her eyes, she was alone, it was dark, and he had just left her, left her pregnant.

It started to rain, she was crying, crying hard, it was dark, she started to walk back home, she didn't see anything, she bumped into something hard, "Ouch" she exclaimed.

"Shar?" Ryan asked, Sharpay had bumped into the car, "Take me home" she sobbed, Ryan nodded his head he hated seeing his sister like this.

Sharpay went straight to her room, to cry, she cried and cried and cried, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

Ryan stood behind her door, he hated when she was like this, he stood there behind her door, he didn't leave it.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Ethan asked Ryan, Ryan looked up to see his father staring at him, "Nothing, I just wanted to check how Sharpay was doing, she felt a little sick today, but she yelled at me right now, so that means that she is better, goodnight dad" he lied all at once and hurried to his room.

Ryan woke up early the next morning to go check on Sharpay.

"Can I come in?" Ryan asked, "Yeah" Sharpay responded form inside, "Feeling better?" Ryan asked her sitting down next to her in her bed.

"No, how do you expect me to feel Ryan, I just found out I'm pregnant, I don't know whether to keep it or not, I have to tell mom and dad, and the father just took a plane fro Chicago about, 15 minutes ago, I cant be fine" Sharpay said.

"Chicago?" Ryan asked, "Yeah, he left for Chicago this morning, he only say good luck, but not goodbye, he just took off, its not easy!" Sharpay called.

"You're going to tell mom and dad right?" Ryan asked her, Sharpay nodded her head, I'll tell them at breakfast" she said.

Ryan hugged her hard, she let Ryan hug her, "You're the best brother I could have ever asked for" Sharpay told him, he just kissed the top of her head and blushed.

**AN: hey so there you have it! hope you're liking this fic, its really fun writting it!**

**but even if im gone, reviews will be nice, that way i know if you people are reading it!!**


	6. Telling mommy and daddy

**AN: ok, so this cahtper wasnt easy to write, but I think it came out good. **

_Recap:_

_Ryan woke up early the next morning to go check on Sharpay._

_"Can I come in?" Ryan asked, "Yeah" Sharpay responded form inside, "Feeling better?" Ryan asked her sitting down next to her in her bed._

_"No, how do you expect me to feel Ryan, I just found out I'm pregnant, I don't know whether to keep it or not, I have to tell mom and dad, and the father just took a plane for Chicago about, 15 minutes ago, I cant be fine" Sharpay said._

_"Chicago?" Ryan asked, "Yeah, he left for Chicago this morning, he only say good luck, but not goodbye, he just took off, its not easy!" Sharpay called._

_"You're going to tell mom and dad right?" Ryan asked her, Sharpay nodded her head, I'll tell them at breakfast" she said._

_Ryan hugged her hard, she let Ryan hug her, "You're the best brother I could have ever asked for" Sharpay told him, he just kissed the top of her head and blushed._

At breakfast Sharpay was eating fast and a lot, Ryan tried to warn her about the weird looks that their parents were giving her, but she just answered, 'I'm hungry'.

"Sharpay, can I ask you, why are you eating that?, you're not that much of an eater, you eat less than Ryan, and now you ate more, and quicker" Clara told her daughter, their father was just, eating.

"I have always been a fast eater" Sharpay responded grabbing another piece of bred, Ryan saw that she was about to put the bred into her mouth and grabbed it.

"Hey that's my bred!" Sharpay whined and tried to grab another one from the basket, but her mom took the basket right before Sharpay grabbed the bred.

"Shar, what's going on?, you didn't make another stupid bet with one of your stupid friends?" Clara asked Sharpay.

Sharpay was getting nervous, her hands were starting to sweat, "Sharpay!, answer me!, what's wrong!!" her mom demanded, Sharpay couldn't take it, she started to cry into Ryan's shoulder, Ryan hugged her.

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled, "What?, Shar, I cant hear you honey" her mom said worried. Ryan was looking at Sharpay, he knew that if he faced his mom he had to tell her what's wrong with Sharpay, and that was Sharpay's job.

Sharpay sat down straight again, "Shar, tell us" Clara told her calmly.

"You can do it" Ryan whispered to Sharpay, Sharpay smiled weakly, she knew that if anything went wrong, she would always have her brother there for her.

"I'm pregnant" she finally said, her dad was having a drink which caused him to spit out the water, her mom spit out her food.

"What?!" both of their parents shouted. Both Ryan and Sharpay had their eyes close and were holding hands. "What do you mean that you're pregnant?!!" Clara asked furious, "When did this happen, how did it happen, did we really raised you to be like that, please explain!!!... Both of you!!" Clara shouted.

Sharpay and Ryan both opened their eyes, but they were still holding hands, "Tell us!!!" Ethan shouted angrier than Sharpay and Ryan had ever seen him.

Both their parents waited for an answer, but Sharpay and Ryan remained quiet, squishing each others hands harder every second.

"Well if your not answering those questions, may we at least tell us who is the loving father?" Clara asked losing her patience.

"Zeke… Baylor" Ryan answered for Sharpay, Sharpay just created more tears, she wished this was over now, she wanted to wake up form this nightmare.

"We were drunk, on our birthday party, we threw one with only close friends, we ran out of drinks and I accidentally told Chad to get the drink for under the microwave instead of the toaster, so he served us dad's special punch, and we, meaning Zeke and I, never knew." Sharpay told the story.

"This can not be happening, not to this family, Ryan why weren't you there with your sister?, and… I cant deal with this, no!, this is not for this family, we don't deserve this, we don't deserve this!!" Clara exclaimed standing up from her chair, Sharpay was still not looking at her parents in the eye, and she was still holding Ryan's hand.

"Well, is the boy at least going to take care of the baby, that is if you keep it?" Carla added a little more relaxed. At the sound of that Sharpay's squished Ryan's hand the hardest she could.

"Sharpay!" Clara exclaimed to her daughter, "He moved to Chicago this morning" Sharpay told her mom, "He what?!" Ethan yelled, "He told her at the same time she told him she was pregnant, but he didn't say anything, he just left" Ryan explained for his sister.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhh!!!!!!!" Clara exploded, Sharpay began to let out heavy sobs, "People would never guess that you are an Evans" Clara told her daughter.

Sharpay was already crying as hard as she could, but what their mother said really hit Ryan, he just looked at his mother as in saying 'take it back', but she just smiled evilly, "You know I could say the same thing about you, you two act like you were raised in a barn, or worst!!, not in this house, you have everything except the dignity to port the Evans name, especially you Sharpay" Clara explained.

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled at his mother, Ethan just stood up and headed for his office while their mom went to her room, aka: the house bar, leaving Sharpay and Ryan crying, and crying hard in the table, and who wouldn't.

"I want to go" Sharpay said in between sobs, "Shar, we cant, everything we have is here" Ryan told her sniffing every once in a while, "What everything, our 'parents'?" she asked using air quotes, "If it were for them, they would put us for adoption, or change our last name or something, just because we have 'poor' friends, and one of them was my boyfriend" Sharpay added and cried into Ryan's chest.

"Shar, don't forget that those friends are what we have here, we have friends, and even if our parents don't care nothing about us, only when is to reward them or yell at us, but we have friends, and a future Sharpay, we cant leave" Ryan pointed out still sniffing.

"But I don't think I can deal with this here, I cant" Sharpay exclaimed sitting down straight again, "Shar, you know you'll always have me, I'll help you through this" Ryan told her now calming down, "Then if I'll always have you, why do we need our friends, our 'parents', Ryan, if you say that you love me like you do, then lets go" Sharpay told Ryan, he closed his eyes, his sister meant the world to him. He was not sure how this was going to work out, but he'd do anything for Sharpay.

"Start packing" Ryan told Sharpay, she only hugged him, "Thanks Ryan" she told him with a new tear, but this time a happy tear fell down her cheek, "This means you'll keep it, right?" Ryan asked her just to make sure, "Yeah, it's my kid after all, and I will never forgive myself for not letting this baby meet his uncle Ryan" Sharpay told Ryan, Ryan just smiled, but he was scared, very scared.

**AN: ok so this was hard to write, so plz go easy on me with the reviews:) Hope you liked it!**


	7. On the Road

**AN: sorry for not updating in a while, but well HSM2 got in the way, hahah, well i liked the movie, i thought it was good, liked the rypay moment at the end. :)**

_Recap:_

_"Start packing" Ryan told Sharpay, she only hugged him, "Thanks Ryan" she told him with a new tear, but this time a happy tear fell down her cheek, "This means you'll keep it, right?" Ryan asked her just to make sure, "Yeah, it's my kid after all, and I will never forgive myself for not letting this baby meet his uncle Ryan" Sharpay told Ryan._

That night couldn't sleep, they were leaving at 4am, so that their parents couldn't stop them, although he was still thinking about his answer, he was leaving behind everything, Was it worth it?, he shook his head at the question, it was Sharpay he was thinking about, of course it was worth it. But he was scared, he was scared of the future.

"Ry?" he heard Sharpay, he turned to see her standing on his door, "Hey, what are you doing up?" Ryan asked her.

"I could ask you the same question" she responded sitting on the edge of his bed, she smiled at him, knowing that he had the same answer that she had.

They were silent for a while, thinking that in less then 12 hours they would be gone from everything they had. After some time Sharpay was brave enough to break the silence.

"I'm scared Ryan" she said in a whisper that was only meant for her to hear, but Ryan heard it.

"I'm scared of the future" she added louder this time, she turned to look at Ryan, Ryan was just staring at her, she fell back on his bed.

Ryan followed her example, both of them staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to answer to that, he was also scared, scared of what life may bring to them, scared that they were not going to be able to survive like that.

"Lets not think of future Shar, just remember that there is always a way out of things, and every problem can be solved, especially if you have me as a brother" he said from nowhere, cause clearly he was as scared as she was, or maybe even worst.

Sharpay send him a glare, "You are so full of yourself" she told him in a joke way, he turned to see her, "Looks who's talking" he replied, she laughed and sat back straight.

"But you're right, with you as my brother nothing can go wrong" she told him, he was still laying back on his bed, "I should let you rest, tomorrow we have to get up early" she added and quickly left the room.

She entered her room with a smile on her face, who cared about Zeke?, about her parents?, please, they would be better without them, her friends?, she stopped there, she didn't want to think about them, she was going to run with her brother, that was it, no turning back.

She laid in her bed, she cleared her mind before going to sleep, but there was one thing that she couldn't clear, the fact that she was going to be a mom.

"Shar wake up" she heard her brother calling her, "It's time" he said, she quickly got out of bed, this was going to be it.

"I'll write the letter" Ryan told her, she nodded, she grabbed her suitcases, since they were plenty of them, and started to take them downstairs, trying to not wake her parents up.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_We've taken the decision already, that means that nothing you do will make us came back, we've decided that this is what is best for both of us, especially for Sharpay. We promise to let you know if we're ok, but please, don't look for us, this is how we want things to be, we're really sorry, and please, don't tell anyone of Sharpay's condition._

_Love, _

_Ryan and Sharpay _

Ryan placed the letter on top of the family T.V., he sighed, it was done, the letter was done, now all that was let was to go, to start the car and leave everything thy had behind, and that was the hardest part.

Ryan heard a crack coming from downstairs, thinking that it could be his mom or dad, he quickly hid the letter, they weren't suppose to know until morning, or maybe even later.

"Sorry" he heard his sister whisper, he turned around to only see his sister standing behind him.

"You scared me there Shar, I thought you were mom or dad" Ryan admitted handing Sharpay the letter so she could read it.

Sharpay seemed sad after reading it, she handed it back to Ryan and Ryan placed it were it was in the first place, Sharpay looked around her house for the last time, letting her last tears fall.

Ryan wanted to make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't, this is what she wanted, if she was sad, he couldn't do anything to make her fell better.

"C'mon, everything's in the car" Ryan told Sharpay, she nodded and headed towards the car, Ryan took a moment to look around his house, it as going to be the last time he saw his house.

They both got in the car, "You ready?" Ryan asked Sharpay, she only nodded, they were off.

Ryan volunteered to drive first, everything was going well, "So we're going to San Francisco?" Sharpay asked Ryan, "Yes aunt Lidia lives there" Ryan answered kinda annoyed, "But I don't like aunt Lidia" Sharpay pointed out, "San Francisco will be out first stop, then will go to LA" Ryan corrected. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Everything during the day went smoothly, at night it was Sharpay's turn to drive, but Ryan told her that he should drive, she needed to sleep.

About at 1 Ryan was tired, he needed rest, they entered a small town, "Shar, I'm to tired to continue, I need to sleep" Ryan whispered to Sharpay, shaking her slightly so she could wake up.

"Huh?" Sharpay was up, "C'mon, I got us a room so we could sleep" they both slept very good that night, the car too, but they had to get up early, they had to continue, they had to get to California as soon as possible.

"So where did you say we where going?" Sharpay asked Ryan, for the hundredth time, "We are going to California, we are going to see if we can stay in Hollywood or in L.A., if not then will look someplace else" Ryan answered for hundredth time.

"Why didn't we just take a plane" Ryan muttered under his breath, but Sharpay heard, "You never suggested it" she answered.

The trip was not easy, they had to go from Albuquerque to California, but after some time, they finally made it, they arrived first in San Francisco.

When they arrived Sharpay was not in her best condition, they stood with their aunt Lidia for three days before the problems started, on the third day, Sharpay fainted, they had to take her to the hospital, there their aunt found out that she was pregnant, so as soon as Sharpay was feeling better, and out of harm, their aunt threw them out.

Next stop was Hollywood, turns out that their uncle that lived there, is the same one that lives in LA , he just likes saying that he lives in Hollywood, their uncle George.

They finally arrived in LA their uncle George was very nice and rich, so there was no problem in taking them in and the baby too, he did kinda gave Sharpay a lecture of the whole getting pregnant at 18 thing, but nothing big.

They got jobs so they could at least pay their uncle for everything that he did for them.

All the medical cares they charged it to their parents.

Back at home it took their parents a week to notice the letter, they called Ryan, and Ryan just told them that he and Sharpay were ok.

Their friends were the one that were worried the most, but in time, they had to let it go, they still had the hope that one day they might see the twins again, but they had to concentrate on their own lives.

Months later that Ryan and Sharpay arrived in LA, Sharpay gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, she had curly blond hair, tan skin and brown chocolate eyes, Sharpay named her Hannah Michelle Baylor, Sharpay didn't have the heart, to not name her daughter with her father' last name.

Hannah grew up like any other child, but she grew up adoring her uncle Ryan, to her, her uncle Ryan was her father, she would constantly call him daddy and when somebody called her Baylor she would sometimes correct people and tell them that she was an Evans.

Ryan loved Hannah, to him she was his daughter. They were a happy family.

**AN: aarrggh!!, school's back, i dont want to go to school tomorrow, but i have too, and that means that it may take a while to update, but I'm still writing, hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. 1st day of school, Meeting old friends

_Recap:_

_Months later that Ryan and Sharpay arrived in LA, Sharpay gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, she had curly blond hair, tan skin and brown chocolate eyes, Sharpay named her Hannah Michelle Baylor, Sharpay didn't have the heart, to not name her daughter with her father' last name._

_Hannah grew up like any other child, but she grew up adoring her uncle Ryan, to her, her uncle Ryan was her father, she would constantly call him daddy and when somebody called her Baylor she would sometimes correct people and tell them that she was an Evans. _

_Ryan loved Hannah, to him she was his daughter. They were a happy family._

6 years later

Sharpay woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, "Ugh time for school" she groaned, it was going to be Hannah's first day of elementary school.

Sharpay got up and headed for her daughter's room, she passed her uncle George's room, empty, he was always at work early, very early. She passed Ryan's room, empty, empty!!!, Sharpay's eyes grew wide, Ryan always slept late, with that she hurried to her daughter's room.

The door was closed, she quickly opened it, "Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed happily, "Good morning" he greeted, "Good…" Sharpay started but then realized that Hannah was no where to be seen "Where's Hannah!!!?" Sharpay asked.

"She's downstairs having breakfast" Ryan answered.

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned and fell back on her daughter's bed, Ryan was confused, Sharpay was not acting like herself these days.

"Mommy what's wrong?" a little voice asked Sharpay, "Hannah!!" Sharpay called.

"Uncle Ry, so are you coming with us?" the little one asked, Sharpay was now the one that was confused. Ryan nodded his head.

"You woke up uncle Ryan?" Sharpay asked, Hannah smiled innocently.

"Hannah!" Sharpay whined, but then laughed.

"Well seems I better get ready" Ryan said and got up.

"Good morning to you too" Sharpay finally completed.

They were now on their way to Hannah's school, Ryan was driving and Hannah was alone in the back seat.

"So are you doing anything special this afternoon?" Ryan asked Sharpay at a stop light.

"Well…" Sharpay though, "… I'm picking up your hats from the drycleaners at 5" she answered, Hannah let out a giggle.

"Ok.. Are you doing anything after picking up Hannah?" Ryan asked again, Sharpay thought.

"No she's not" Hannah answered for her mom, Sharpay gave a look to her daughter, Hannah only smiled.

"Well maybe you two can join me for lunch?" Ryan suggested, Sharpay stood quiet, she knew Hannah was going to answer that one.

"Yay!!, can we mommy?, can we?!!" Hannah asked all jumpy, Ryan and Sharpay laughed.

"Of course we can" Sharpay answered.

"We're here" Ryan called

"Ready honey?" Sharpay asked her daughter, Hannah nodded with a big smile across her face.

Sharpay left Hannah with her new teacher and returned to Ryan.

"Hey everything ok?" Ryan asked seeing the sad face on Sharpay.

"No, she's growing up way to fast" Sharpay told Ryan with one tear escaping her eyes.

Ryan knew that not even he could stop those tears, "Want me to drop you off at the mall?" Ryan offered, Sharpay nodded, she needed to do some shopping.

Ryan dropped her off and headed for work, "I need coffee" Sharpay said to herself.

"I'll have a vanilla ice-blend please" Sharpay ordered, "I've never had the vanilla one, is it good?" a girl about Sharpay's age asked her, "Well I love the vanilla one, is my personal favorite" Sharpay answered to her while she got her ice-blend.

"I'll have a vanilla ice-blend also" the girl ordered, that's when it clicked Sharpay, she knew that voice, "Gabi!" she exclaimed finally looking at the girl, she hadn't change a bit, except she was skinnier back then.

"Sharpay!!" Gabriella shouted as excited, "What are you doing here?!" she added.

They both sat down at a near table, "Well I've been living here with my uncle since I'm 18, what are you doing here?" Sharpay answered.

"This is were you ran away!, we've should have known, Hollywood" Gabriella admitted.

"Actually I live in LA, not far from here, but not exactly near here, but what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked again.

"Well Troy's company got transferred here from Albuquerque" Gabriella answered taking a sip from her ice-blend. "Hey this one is good" she added.

"Yeah, and wait Troy?, you're married?" Sharpay asked, Gabriella showed her the ring.

"6 months!" Gabriella answered proudly, Sharpay squealed like if she was still 17.

"That' so cool, I knew you two were going to get married someday" Sharpay told her, "Well actually Ryan thought that, I just nodded" Sharpay corrected.

"Ryan where's Ryan?!!" Gabriella asked all excited, Sharpay thought for a moment, she grabbed a napkin and wrote two addresses on it.

"Here, you can go to this address at 12:30, and this other one is where we live" Sharpay informed Gabriella taking a sip from her ice-blend.

"You live together?" Gabriella asked, "We live with our uncle, he took us in when no one else would, thanks to Hannah, she is a good kid, but she had caused us some problems" Sharpay explained all at once, but Gabriella needed some answers first.

"Wait?... Who's Hannah?" Gabriella asked, "Oh" Sharpay exclaimed, she had forgotten that no one knew about Hannah.

"She's my daughter, she's 6" Sharpay answered, "6?, wow, so you're married or boyfriend or engaged?" Gabriella asked, Sharpay shook her head.

"She's Zeke's, I got pregnant at my 18 birthday party, we were drunk, so we had no idea, when I told him, he didn't say anything, he just left, and he left for Chicago" Sharpay explained and not even one single tear left her eyes.

"Wow" was all Gabriella could say, Sharpay felt uncomfortable with the silence.

"So where do you and Troy live?" Sharpay asked switching the subject, Gabriella grabbed a napkin and wrote her address.

"Stop by anytime" she informed Sharpay, Sharpay read the address "Hey, you live one street from mine, that's so cool!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded, "Wait, what time is it?" Gabriella asked, "9, why?" Sharpay asked, "Troy is probably waiting for me, we'll see you at 12:30" Gabriella told her and left.

Sharpay just stood there, "Ok" she said to herself and stood up, she was in the mood for shopping.

----

"Hi, you must be…" a teacher said to Hannah, "Hannah" the little kid responded, "Of course, you're Hannah Baylor" the teacher told her.

"Evans, my last name is Evans" Hannah corrected the teacher, the teacher seemed to be in her late 30's. The teacher got to Hannah's level.

"Look honey, it says here that your last name is Baylor, not Evans, and your mom told us that it was Baylor" the teacher told Hannah in her sweetest voice. Hannah just looked at her strangely.

"Well I say its Evans" Hannah protested one last time and went to her class room, she hated when people told her that she was a Baylor because her mom told them, if her father was Ryan, why was her last name Baylor.

"Good Morning Class" another teacher, this one was in her late 20's, said.

"Good morning Ms…" all the class responded but then realized that they didn't know the teachers name.

Hannah was a very confidant 6 year old, "What's your name?" she asked the teacher raising her hand.

The teacher smiled, "My name is Emily Burke, but you call me Ms. Burke" Emily informed her class.

"Good morning Ms. Burke" the whole class then said, the teacher let out a small chuckle.

Later at lunch time Hannah had already made new friends and was sitting with them, when she saw a bunch of teachers coming over to her.

"Hi Hannah, are you having fun today?" the first teacher that she had talked to that day asked.

Hannah looked at al the teachers, one of them was Ms. Burke.

"Yes I am, I made new friends, and I like my new teacher" Hannah responded smiling, just like her mom had thought her.

"I'm glad that you are liking school, and your teacher" Ms. Burke told Hannah with a smile on her face too.

"Yeah, but could you please tell us…" the first teacher that Hannah talked to started.

"What's your dad's name?" a teacher asked Hannah.

"Uncle Ryan!" Hannah answered happily.

"Your uncle can't be your dad honey" the teacher corrected Hannah, "But he's like my daddy" she responded.

"Oh" the teacher responded, then she turned around and began to talk to the other teachers.

"This is not normal, and she claims that she is an Evans, not a Baylor, her mom didn't tell us about that" the first teacher informed in a whisper to the other teachers.

"Well maybe Ms. Evans didn't remember about it" Ms. Burk tried to defend Hannah and Sharpay. All the teachers turned to look at her.

"Well I still think that this is not normal, she thinks that her uncle is her father, and is my responsibility as principal of this school to figure out what is going on with this family" the first teacher, who is now the principal of the school exclaimed.

All the teachers turned to look at themselves, "I'll tell Hannah to tell her mom that we want to talk to her" Ms. Burke assured and headed for her classroom.

All the teachers just whispered between themselves and the principal took off to her office.

Hannah was standing there confused, "Who is she?" she asked the bunch of teachers, all the teachers had forgotten that little Hannah was still listening.

"Oh, that was Mrs. Lombard, she is the principal of the school" one of the teachers answered to Hannah.

Hannah shrugged and walked away.

**AN: ok so here's another chapter, i know i always say this, but please review, that way i know if you people are reading this and that way i can continue writing. Hope you liked the chapter:D**


	9. Plans for today

_Recap:_

_All the teachers just whispered between themselves and the principal took off to her office._

_Hannah was standing there confused, "Who is she?" she asked the bunch of teachers, all the teachers had forgotten that little Hannah was still listening._

_"Oh, that was Mrs. Lombard, she is the principal of the school" one of the teachers answered to Hannah._

_Hannah shrugged and walked away._

----

"Mommy!!!" Hannah exclaimed seeing her mom arrive at her school.

Sharpay's eyes lit up after the seeing Hannah's big smile, just like hers on her first day of school.

"Hey honey" Sharpay greeted hugging her daughter, Sharpay got to Hannah's level.

"My teacher, Ms. Burke said that she and the principal, Mrs. Lombard, wanted to talk to you" Hannah informed with a worried look on her face.

Sharpay tried to not put on a worried look herself, but it was hard.

"Oh, well in that case, show me the way" Sharpay told Hannah handing her daughter her hand.

Hannah just looked at her mom's hand, "But your promised daddy… I mean uncle Ry that we were going to go to lunch with him" Hannah protested.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide when she head Hannah call Ryan daddy, Sharpay always got scared, cause she didn't know if she said that, because Ryan and her acted like if they were married, which was a secret that no one was suppose to know, or because Ryan spent to much time with Hannah.

"Hannah!, you know you are not suppose to say that in public" Sharpay got mad at Hannah.

"Sorry mom" Hannah responded in shame, she hated to be yelled at, especially if it was because her families issues.

Sharpay felt bad when she yelled at Hannah, especially when it was about her uncle Ryan, she knew that uncle Ryan meant the world to Hannah.

"Everything fine here?" Ms. Burke asked.

"Yes Ms. Burke, my mom just said that she would be delighted to talk with you, but that maybe another time, she has an important commitment to do right now, and she cant cancel it" Hannah told the teacher.

Both Sharpay and Mr. Burke were impressed by the way of talking of the 6 year-old.

"That's ok, how about tomorrow, maybe you can tell your mom that?" Ms. Burke suggested.

"Tomorrow will be fine" Sharpay answered nodding her head and grabbing Hannah.

"Oh, you're Sharpay, I thought you were an older cousin or something, I'm so sorry" Ms. Burke apologized, she was obviously taken by surprise, Sharpay looked young, very young, you wouldn't imagine that she would have a daughter.

"It's fine, lot of people tell me that" Sharpay explained, Sharpay shook her head.

"How rude, Sharpay Evans" Sharpay introduced herself to Hannah's teacher stretching out her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Emily Burke, Ms. Burke" Emily introduced herself shaking Sharpay's hand.

Hannah was smiling, she was now happy that her teacher was going to get a long good with her mom.

"Shar!" Ryan shouted arriving at the school. Hannah run towards the car as fast as she could.

"Hannah!" Sharpay yelled after her daughter, but Ryan got Hannah before she could get into any trouble.

Sharpay smiled, Ryan was always there for her and her daughter.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ms. Burke asked, Sharpay was snapped back to reality.

"What?, no, no Ryan, no…" she was interrupted by Ms. Burke

"Oh, he's your brother, yeah, Hannah couldn't stop talking about him" Ms. Burke informed with a small laugh.

"Who was talking a lot about me?" Ryan asked arriving with Sharpay and Ms. Burke, he was carrying Hannah.

"Hi I'm Ryan Evans" Ryan introduced himself. "Emily Burke, Ms. Burke" Emily introduced herself again.

"So everything ok?" Ryan asked worried, Sharpay nodded her head, she didn't want to talk this stuff in front of Hannah.

"Well I was just wondering that maybe you two could come and talk to the principal, Mrs. Lombard and me about your daughter" Ryan and Sharpay raised their eyes brows, "I mean about Sharpay's daughter and your niece, I'm so sorry" Ms. Burke apologized quickly.

Hannah was smiling bigger than ever, she loved her family, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Ok, well then, I guess we'll talk right after we drop off Hannah" Sharpay suggested.

"That's great, I'll see you three tomorrow" Ms. Burke said and continued to walk towards her car.

Ryan turned to look at Sharpay, she looked like if she was thinking, she looked happy.

Sharpay then noticed Ryan staring at her, "What?" she asked, Ryan shrugged, "Oh shut it" Sharpay exclaimed and punched him playfully in the arm, Hannah chuckled.

"You know, I know a place where we could get married" Ryan suggested in a playful way.

"Not in front of Hannah!!" Sharpay yelled at Ryan, "And no!!, you're sick!!' she exclaimed getting in the car.

"I think it's a good idea" Hannah suggested. "Ryan!!!!!" Sharpay shouted getting mad at Ryan.

"We cant honey, he's my brother" Sharpay explained to her daughter and send one of her famous glares to Ryan.

"Ok, ok, but it's just you looked very interested on the thought back there" Ryan pointed out, "Oh shut up and drive" Sharpay told him and smiled slightly, he was right, as always.

----

"Yaay!!!" Hannah exclaimed happily, she loved going to that restaurant.

"So how was your day?" Sharpay asked Ryan as she took a sip from her lemonade, Ryan sighed.

"Well, it was the first day, so the kids were all like…. I don't even want to remember" Ryan said, he was a music teacher in Hannah's old school.

Sharpay laughed, she always thought that the things Ryan said of the kids were funny, and today was not an exception.

The family ordered some lunch and waited patiently, they were talking about Hannah's first day of school, Sharpay would send this, 'We need to tell her that she is a Baylor and that's it' looks to Ryan and Ryan would just smile, making Sharpay all nervous.

Across that table a couple arrived looking for someone, "She hasn't changed a bit, it shouldn't be hard to find her" the girl told the boy, they were an older couple, about Sharpay and Ryan's age.

"So she's wearing pink?" the guy asked in a joke, the girl laughed, "No" she answered. "There they are" she pointed out.

"Sharpay!!" the girl shouted.

"You were expecting someone?" Ryan asked curious, Sharpay stuck her tongue out, forgetting that Hannah was seeing her.

"Turn around" she told her brother, Ryan rolled his eyes but turned around only to find…

"Gabriella!!!!" he exclaimed.

He couldn't believe it, after 6 years, well almost 7, just out of nowhere he saw his friends again.

"Ryan!!" Gabriella exclaimed happily, "Ryan" Troy added.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed, Hannah stared at her mom and uncle, she started pulling her uncle Ryan's shirt.

Ryan looked down at his niece, he picked her up.

Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy were talking when Troy noticed Ryan picking Hannah up.

"And who's this?" Troy asked going over where Ryan was, and saying hello to Hannah, Hannah smiled shyly.

"Is that Hannah?" Gabriella asked Sharpay, Sharpay only nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"You knew about her?" Troy asked his wife, Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yeah, I told her about Hannah when we were at the mall" Sharpay explained, standing next to Ryan.

"Hi" Hannah greeted almost in a whisper. Ryan put her niece down.

"She looks like her mother" Gabriella pointed out, Ryan nodded his head, Sharpay shook it a little.

"She only has my hair, her skin is darker than an Evans skin, and face is like seeing her dad again" Sharpay corrected. Then it hit Troy.

"Wait, she is your daughter?" he asked, picking Hannah up.

"What do you think she was?" Gabriella asked.

Troy seemed embarrassed, "Well, its I never imagined…" Troy was having a hard time finding an explanation.

"Zeke never told you" Troy was surprised at the name Zeke.

"No, I haven't heard from Zeke since the summer you two turned 18" Troy said putting Hannah down.

"That explains it" Sharpay said and sat down at the table. Troy turned to look at Gabriella, she only shrugged, she knew that Sharpay had to tell him, not her.

"Maybe it will be better if we go and talk at you house" Gabriella suggested.

Ryan nodded in agreement, but a little hand stopped him.

"No, you have to talk here, you promised mommy and I that we were gonna have lunch together, and you cant break that promise, so your friends will have to stay and talk here or wait until you two are free" Hannah protested against Ryan's decision.

Troy and Gabriella were amazed by the way of talking of Hannah.

"How old did you say she was?" Troy asked while he pulled up to more chairs for Gabriella and him.

"Six" both Ryan and Sharpay answered.

"But she has a very impressive vocabulary and sense of style" Sharpay pointed out, Ryan just laughed in silence.

"Well she is your daughter" Gabriella said with a chuckle, Hannah smiled.

Ryan saw that Sharpay was done talking about her life with Hannah, she was already brave enough to tell Troy that it was Zeke's.

"Well what are you two doing here?" Ryan asked sending a supporting look to his sister, Sharpay just smiled and mouthed the words Thank You. Hannah seeing this just smiled even bigger.

The sat there talking about all the positive things that had happened to them all, nothing bad, like Zeke not taking care of Hannah, just positive things like that Gabi was pregnant.

"Well it's really quite exciting actually.." Sharpay felt something pulling her shirt, she knew it was Hannah.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked seeing Hannah's face, it didn't look all happy and full of positive energy like always.

"I'm tired" Hannah told her mom, Ryan put on a confusion face, "But it's only 4, why are you tired?" Ryan asked, this was really weird.

"Maybe she's sick" Gabriella suggested, Sharpay put her hand on Hannah's forehead, but it seemed to be at a normal temperature.

"No, but I think it will probably be best if we went home" Sharpay said with a worried look on her face, Hannah was rarely like this.

"Can daddy carry me?" Hannah asked her mom, Troy put on a confusion face, "Hannah!" Sharpay corrected her daughter.

"Can uncle Ryan carry me?" Hannah called again. This time Sharpay nodded and Ryan picked Hannah up.

"I hope we see each other again soon, it's really nice to talk to someone apart from Ryan" Sharpay said.

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed with Hannah laughing silently, "Kidding, but it was nice seeing you two" Sharpay quickly saved her last answer.

Both Troy and Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, maybe we'll call each other" she suggested, all of them nodded, and said goodbye, this was really fun.


	10. Parent meeting 1

_Recap:_

_"I'm tired" Hannah told her mom, Ryan put on a confusion face, "But it's only 4, why are you tired?" Ryan asked, this was really weird._

_"Maybe she's sick" Gabriella suggested, Sharpay put her hand on Hannah's forehead, but it seemed to be at a normal temperature._

_"No, but I think it will probably be best if we went home" Sharpay said with a worried look on her face, Hannah was rarely like this._

_"Can daddy carry me?" Hannah asked her mom, Troy put on a confusion face, "Hannah!" Sharpay corrected her daughter._

_"Can uncle Ryan carry me?" Hannah called again. This time Sharpay nodded and Ryan picked Hannah up._

_"I hope we see each other again soon, it's really nice to talk to someone apart from Ryan" Sharpay said._

_"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed with Hannah laughing silently, "Kidding, but it was nice seeing you two" Sharpay quickly saved her last answer._

_Both Troy and Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, maybe we'll call each other" she suggested, all of them nodded, and said goodbye, this was really fun._

Sharpay was resting on her bed, she really did missing talking to other people besides Ryan, she loved her brother in a way she couldn't explain, but talking to Gabi and Troy felt like if she was 16 again, full of energy and happiness and not having to worry that the world looks at her weirdly because of Hannah or because she lives with her brother and uncle and Hannah calls Ryan daddy, or that she hasn't heard from Zeke since he left her, being and talking to them, was being the Sharpay she loved, the one that she let go 7 years ago.

"Shar?" Sharpay turned around and saw Ryan at her door.

"You alright?" Sharpay nodded, he had to check on her, he always knew when to do it.

Ryan smiled, making Sharpay feel better, tomorrow she had to talk to Hannah's teacher and principal, and it was only the second day of school, that couldn't mean good news.

Ryan closed the door and left, Sharpay sighed.

"Ry wait!" she called sitting straight up, Ryan opened the door as quickly as he could.

"Yeah?" he asked worried, Sharpay let out a small chuckle.

"Nothing bad, I just wanted to ask you if Hannah is alright, she was weird at the restaurant" Ryan smiled in relief, he was starting to panic a little.

"She's fine, she was probably bored" Ryan answered and smiled at his sister, she returned the smile and laid back on her bed, Ryan closed the door slowly and smiled one more time.

"Hi uncle Ry" a voice greeted him as he turned around from his sister's room.

"What were you doing in mommy's room?" Hannah asked looking like if she was expecting an specific answer.

"She asked me how were you feeling" Ryan responded and carried the little one to her room, he laid her in her bed and she started to giggle. Ryan examined her, she was exactly like her mom, with her beautiful golden hair and her chocolate eyes.

"Goodnight daddy" Hannah called smiling big, Ryan adored her, but he send her a look, Hannah got confused.

"Your mom is right, as much as I love when you call me daddy, I'm your uncle, and it's not right for you to call me that, promise you wont do it again" Ryan corrected Hannah.

Hannah made a pout, but then smiled, "I'll try" she said with her cute voice trying to convince Ryan, he just laughed and headed for the door.

"Goodnight Hannah" he said and turned out her lights.

As soon as Ryan disappeared Hannah's smile turned upside down, she rolled over on her bed, and tried to fall asleep.

---

Morning came and Sharpay got up struggling, she had to talk with Hannah's teacher and principal, she was not in the mood, but she had to get up anyway.

Hannah was all happy and bubbly like herself, Sharpay was feeling car sick, her stomach was doing flips and her brain was beating like her heart. Ryan was nervous and he wasn't driving good.

After the weird drive they finally arrived at Hannah's school, Hannah entered to her classroom, she had music first that day so her teacher was free, and Ryan did have class until 12.

"Welcome Ms. And Mr. Evans" Mrs. Lombard greeted Ryan and Sharpay as they entered the principal's office, Sharpay's face was now better that she wasn't car sick, but her stomach was still doing flips and Ryan couldn't exactly move right.

"Hi" Sharpay said smiling nervously, Mrs. Lombard was seeing that they were nervous, it wasn't really hard to tell.

"Well there is no need to be nervous about Hannah, she is a good girl, didn't cause any problems on her first day" Mrs. Lombard stated feeling that it would calm the twins down, but that wasn't really their worries.

"Hi, I'm hoping not to interrupt" Ms. Burke had just come through the door. This for a strange reason made Sharpay feel a bit more comfortable.

"Well, now we can start the talk about Hannah's dad" Mrs. Lombard said to Sharpay, at that instant Sharpay's body froze all the words escaped from her mouth and she was left as a stone.

"Ms. Evans!" Mrs. Lombard shouted seeing Sharpay's reaction, but Sharpay was still frozen.

"Please continue, she will still listen" Ryan told the principal.

The principal wasn't pleased with Sharpay's reaction and face, but she had other things to do that day, so she started to talk about the reason that they were there.

"Well anyway, I love my school, and every kid in it, and I care about them, and it's my job to know what things happen at home so that we can get to know every child better" Mrs. Lombard now started talking with seriousness.

Ryan just nodded, while Sharpay was still having trouble.

"And well, we couldn't help observe that for starters you Sharpay are 25 is that correct?" Sharpay nodded her head, life returning to her.

"And well Hannah is 6, making you about 19 when she was born?" Mrs. Lombard asked. Ryan turned to look at his sister, she was calming down now, he didn't know why though.

Sharpay nodded her head again, Mrs. Lombard just raised her eyebrow at her.

"And her father is?" Sharpay had to tell them, but something, well someone stopped her.

"Mrs. Lombard, don't you think that maybe we should slow things down?" Ms. Burke suggested with what it seemed a worried expression on her face.

"His name is Zeke" Sharpay answered quickly.

"Baylor right?" Mrs. Lombard asked. Ms. Burke didn't seem to like the way Mrs. Lombard was taking this with Sharpay.

"Yes" this time Sharpay answered instead of just nodding, Mrs. Lombard stared at her and Ryan.

"Well, then why does she keep telling everyone that she is an Evans not a Baylor, you did tell her that she is a Baylor, right?" Mrs. Lombard asked those two questions.

"Mrs. Lombard please, you have to take it slow!" Ms. Burke protested standing up from her chair. Mrs. Lombard send her a glare, Ms. Burke just sat down again.

"Answer" Mrs. Lombard ordered. Sharpay jumped a little at this. Ryan was just as surprised as she was.

"We did tell her, and she knows, she just sometimes gets confused" Sharpay answered feeling sure of herself. Ryan and Ms. Burke just stared.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she sounded like she was sure that she was an Evans, and that's not all Ms Evans, but she called your brother her dad, are you sure that she is Mr. Baylor's child?" Mrs. Lombard asked standing up from her chair, followed by Ms. Burke.

"Mrs. Lombard, I had enough!!" Ms. Burke shouted, "I told you to go easy on her, she's only 25!" Ms. Burke shouted.

"And you are 27, so shut!" Mrs. Lombard

Sharpay was surprised at the way of reacting of Ms. Burke, and shocked that Mrs. Lombard thought that Hannah was Ryan's daughter.

Ms. Burke took a seat again, this time she was mad, her face was red and her eyes had fire in them.

Mrs. Lombard starred at Sharpay waiting for an answer.

"How could you possibly think that?!" Sharpay exclaimed, she stood up from her chair, following Mrs. Lombard's example.

"She is Zeke's daughter, Ryan is my brother and apart from my uncle that isn't around much now, Ryan is the only male in my daughters life!!, she looks up to him like if he were her father, she doesn't have anyone else, it is not her fault that I got pregnant and that her father left me after that!!, just leave Hannah to me!!, she is my daughter, and I know how her life is!!" Sharpay shouted at the principal, Ryan just sat there with his head down, there wasn't really that much he could do, at least not right now, it would only make the situation worst.

Mrs. Lombard held her head high, "Well, that was 6 years ago, I'm sure you'll have no trouble in bringing Mr. Baylor here, if its for his daughter" now was Ryan's turn to participate.

"You know I think Ms. Burke is right, you shouldn't push Sharpay, she is just 25!" Ryan protested.

"And she will contact Mr. Baylor so we three can have a talk, that girl must meet her father, it's for the sake of you two, just imagine what would happen if she called your brother daddy in front of an officer" Mrs. Lombard added.

"She still isn't Ryan's daughter" Sharpay responded with her old Ice Princess tone.

"Mr. Baylor should be here before Christmas break, thank you for coming, it was a pleasure" Mrs. Lombard finished showing them the way out.

"Mrs. Lombard…" Ms. Burke whispered.

"Shh" Mrs. Lombard interrupted.

"What if I cant bring Zeke here?" Sharpay asked crossing her arms while Ryan was trying to pull his sister out of there before they got into any problems.

"I don't threat people, what kind of principal do you think I am, I just really need to talk with the father" Mrs. Lombard defended.

"Mrs. Lombard…" Ms. Burke again tried to talk, but again was interrupted.

"Then why don't you call him?" Sharpay asked in a duh voice.

"I don't do phone calls, besides, I think its very important that he comes to see his daughter, and talk about it with you and your caring brother" Mrs. Lombard said nonchalantly.

Sharpay held back tears, how on earth was she going to contact Zeke?

"You may go" Mrs. Lombard finished and Ryan pulled Sharpay out of there as quick as he could.


	11. Contacting Zeke

**AN: hey so, I'm really getting busy with schoolwork right now and that means that i will usually update each week, normally on the weekends, but since i cant this weekend I updated today.**

_

* * *

Recap:_

_"I don't threat people, what kind of principal do you think I am, I just really need to talk with the father" Mrs. Lombard defended._

_"Mrs. Lombard…" Ms. Burke again tried to talk, but again was interrupted._

_"Then why don't you call him?" Sharpay asked in a duh voice._

_"I don't do phone calls, besides, I think its very important that he comes to see his daughter, and talk about it with you and your caring brother" Mrs. Lombard said nonchalantly._

_Sharpay held back tears, how on earth was she going to contact Zeke?_

_"You may go" Mrs. Lombard finished and Ryan pulled Sharpay out of there as quick as he could._

-----

All day passed slowly to Sharpay, she couldn't believe it, she had to contact Zeke, she had known that this day was going to come, but she never imagined it was going to be this hard.

It was a real mess, she had let Hannah doing homework with Ryan… Ryan, she would sometimes still think about what Mrs. Lombard had stated. Maybe it would be easier if Ryan wasn't her brother but Hannah's father… she quickly shook that thought off, what was she thinking.

Laying down on her bed the though kept coming back and each time she shook it off.

"Cut it out!" she shouted to herself, why couldn't that thought just stay away?

"You ok Shar?" Sharpay snapped back to reality at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"Yeah, just thinking" she answered sitting up straight making room on her bed for Ryan to sit on it.

"About?" he asked curious.

"It's none of your business… but you know about what" she admitted resting her head on his shoulder, at the touch of this, she felt something strange, something she had never felt before, it was like a spark, like a rush of electricity. Quickly remembering her previews thought she quickly removed her head. Ryan, confused hugged her showing that he knew what she was talking about.

There was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a caring silence, Ryan hugging his sister, while she just cleared her mind. "Have you figured out what you're going to do?" Ryan asked breaking the silence when he thought it was time to talk again.

Sharpay removed some of the remaining tears in her eyes, she turned and looked at her brother.

"I thought about it… maybe… it is time" she said being the bravest person she could be. "I'll call Troy, he probably had Chad's number, or another wildcats' number, and it will eventually lead me to finding Zeke's number" Sharpay informed and got back on her bed.

Ryan smiled and followed her example. "I'm proud of you" Sharpay returned the smile. When she looked into his eyes, she got lost in them, she had never really looked deep into his eyes, she felt a shiver go down her spine and she felt that rush of electricity she felt before. She knew that she had to move, but for some odd reason she couldn't, and for some other odd reason she wasn't getting tired of just looking at him.

"But I'm not gonna tell Hannah Zeke is her father right away, she has to first get to know him and he has to get to know her, I'm sure the principal will understand" Sharpay pointed out and sat back straight once more, Ryan again followed her example.

"I'm still proud, I remember when Hannah was first born you couldn't even mention his name" Ryan told her and turned to leave the room.

Sharpay sighed, "Hey Ryan" she called before he disappeared behind the door.

"Yeah?" he asked peaking his head inside while his whole body was outside.

"Thank you" was the only thing she said, and she really meant it. He just smiled.

"I meant it Ryan" she told him playfully, he let out a small chuckle and completely left the room.

After Sharpay dropped Hannah off at school she phoned Troy, she asked if he had a way to contact Zeke, Troy said that Jason had kept contact with him. Sharpay found it weird to call Jason, but the call went fine, she even talked with Kelsi a little.

Jason did have Zeke's number, and gave it to her, she said thanks and stared at the numbers she wrote down. She was going to do it, 6 years was a long time, but she had to do it.

When she called the machine answered, so she left a message.

"Hey Zeke, um…, I know that I would be the last person on your mind that could call you, um…, it's Sharpay, Sharpay Evans, I'm calling because of Hannah, um…, my daughter… our daughter, I would really appreciate if you could call back, its, um…, kind of urgent, please, um…, well, um…, my number will probably be registered on your phone, but if not, um…, Jason has my number, um…, well bye" Sharpay left the message and cried, she cried for everything, everything that had gone wrong.

-----

Weeks later, about 2 really Sharpay was still waiting for Zeke's call, she would go on shopping trips with Gabriella so they could catch up more, and both Friday's Ryan, Hannah and her had gone out to dinner with Troy and Gabriella.

"So you see Hannah this is how…" Sharpay was helping Hannah with her homework when the phone rang.

"I got it!!" Ryan yelled from the kitchen, Sharpay and Hannah were in the living room.

"Hello?" Ryan answered the phone.

"Hi is this where Sharpay and Ryan Evans live?" the person asked.

"Yeah, this is the place, this is Ryan" Ryan answered quite confused, he swore he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't recognize it.

"Oh, hey Ryan, look, um…, Sharpay called and left a message asking if I could call her back" this only confused Ryan more.

"Sure" Ryan responded. "Shar!!!, phone!!!" Ryan called, Sharpay left Hannah finishing her homework, the living room was just outside the kitchen.

"Hello" Sharpay called into the phone.

"Hi Sharpay" the voice called.

"Who is this?" Sharpay asked confused, she thought it was going to be Gabi or Troy.

"It's Zeke, you left a message telling me to call you back" Sharpay gasped, both Hannah and Ryan turned to look at her.

Sharpay went silent for seconds with a look on her face like if she had just seen a ghost. Ryan quickly knew what that look was about, so he grabbed Hannah and told her that they needed to finish homework in her room.

When Sharpay could tell that Hannah was out of sight she spoke again.

"Yeah, um…, I'm glad you called, you see, it is about Hannah, she just started elementary school and her principal would like to have a word with you" right then Ryan came down without Hannah, he went towards Sharpay and pt his ear on the other side of the phone.

"Hannah is your daughter right?" Zeke asked, his voice filled with gilt in it, Sharpay swallowed, Ryan nodded his head.

"… Our daughter…, now I could yell at you for many reasons right now, but I'm not gonna, I'm not in the mood, and it's all part of the past now, I'm happy like I am now and my life is great, so I wont yell at you for something that can't be redone" Sharpay really needed to get that out of her chest, and it felt good to finally admit that.

"Now, the real reason I called is because, Hannah's principal asked me to ask you if you could come by anytime soon?" Sharpay asked that and sighed in relief after she said it, this was going well, it was one of the most awkward conversations she has ever had, but it was going well.

Zeke was silent, nothing could be hear, he was obviously feeling very guilty and bad.

Sharpay felt his guilt, "It would really mean a lot to Hannah, and me, if you could come" she added trying to sound normal and relaxed.

"I'll se what I can do" Zeke responded and hung up. Ryan got away from the phone, Sharpay sighed one more time and hung up.

"You did good" Ryan told Sharpay giving her a hug, Sharpay wanted to cry, she didn't even know why, the conversation went better than she had imagined. She hugged her brother back, she really needed a hug right now.

Then Hannah came down, she saw the two hugging and smiled for ear to ear, then the door opened and their uncle came in, Hannah continued her way into the kitchen.

"Hi uncle George" Hannah greeted, her uncle smiled, it was always a joy to see that little girl.

"Hi Hannah, you hungry?, I bought some cookies" Hannah took all of the cookies, Sharpay didn't really like it when Hannah had to much sugar. Then the phone rang, and Hannah knocked down a picture frame. But Ryan and Sharpay continued hugging, they really needed this hug.

**AN: as always i remind you that if you are reading this story and would like me to continue, please!! leave a review, cause then i fell like no one reads and i get blocked and i cna t write and i cant update!!!!!!!**

**so, leave a review :P**


	12. Unexpected Arrival

_Recap:_

_Then Hannah came down, she saw the two hugging and smiled for ear to ear, then the door opened and their uncle came in, Hannah continued her way into the kitchen._

_"Hi uncle George" Hannah greeted, her uncle smiled, it was always a joy to see that little girl._

_"Hi Hannah, you hungry?, I bought some cookies" Hannah took all of the cookies, Sharpay didn't really like it when Hannah had to much sugar. Then the phone rang, and Hannah knocked down a picture frame. But Ryan and Sharpay continued hugging, they really needed this hug._

-----

3 weeks had passed since Sharpay talked with Zeke and still hadn't heard a word from him, each day Mrs.. Lombard would ask if he called, Sharpay was really getting stressed out.

"Hannah, what was the dog's name?" Sharpay asked her daughter cleaning a cut on her knee that apparently the dog did. Ryan was talking on the phone with Gabi, apparently she had just gotten back for the doctors and her baby was doing great.

"It was named… Tonks!!!" the little exclaimed happily, the there was a knock on the door.

"Well Hannah I don't want you near that dog again!!" Sharpay told Hannah and took a run for the door.

"I got it Ry!!" she yelled and slightly opened the door, "Hi how…" she trailed off, her face turned pallid and she looked like if she saw ten ghosts. Zeke just smiled. She gasped.

"Who's at the door mommy?" Hannah asked, Sharpay shut the door quickly making Ryan jump a little and turn to look at her.

"Gabs gotta go" Ryan hung up and went towards the door.

Sharpay was standing at the door, "Take Hannah" Sharpay whispered.

"Mommy who's there?" Hannah asked again, Sharpay closed her eyes trying to think on something fast.

"Sharpay" she heard Zeke call her name, Sharpay opened her eyes in terror.

"Ryan I need you to take Hannah upstairs and tell her that Zeke is just an old friend or something" Sharpay whispered quickly.

"But..." Ryan was about to protest something.

"Now!!" Sharpay ordered, she was really scared, he never said anything, he never even called to announce his little visit.

"Mom?" Hannah asked confused on how her mom was behaving.

"C'mon Hannah, Ryan grabbed Hannah and carried her to her room, poor Hannah was more confused than a second grader in a 6 grade class.

Sharpay watched as Hannah and Ryan disappeared upstairs, when she was sure that they both were out of sight for the moment she took a deep breath.

It was time to put out her acting skills again, she sighed, opened the door, this time completely and gave him the best fake smile she could.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hey" he responded.

"Come in" she told him, the was waaaaay to awkward.

"Ryan should come down any moment" she informed as she pointed to a chair telling him to sit down.

They both felt really awkward, its really not everyday that Zeke came in by surprise.

"Sorry that I just came like this, but for some reason it seemed much easier" Zeke apologized, Sharpay smiled awkwardly.

"Are you thirsty, hungry, anything I can get you?" she asked not looking directly at him. He just shook his head.

"No thanks" then a noise came from upstairs making Sharpay remember something.

"Zeke, Hannah is a wonderful little girl, her last name is Baylor, but I never really told her you were her father, I, we will tell her… eventually, I need time, but for now I just need you to not tell her your last name, or that we dated, I understand that she is your daughter too, I've always admitted that, I know that her not knowing who you are must be painful, but please, I, we just need time, I promise you that by the end of Hannah's school year, or sooner she will know that you are her dad" Sharpay again felt like crying, and didn't know why, she had rehearsed this for many days.

"We just need time" she added in a whisper, and just as if on cue Ryan came down with Hannah, Sharpay smiled, a fake smile.

"Hey" Ryan greeted Zeke with Hannah in his arms, he had never really liked Zeke, and this thought was not changing anytime soon.

"Hey" Zeke responded to Ryan and turned his attention to the girl that Ryan was holding.

"And you must be Hannah" Zeke greeted Hannah smiling and almost crying.

Ryan put Hannah down, Hannah fixed her skirt and looked at Zeke.

"You must be Zeke, dadeeeruncle Ryan told me about you, you were friends with mom when you were in high school" Sharpay had closed her eyes wishing that Zeke didn't hear Hannah almost calling Ryan daddy.

Zeke smiled at Hannah.

"Mom I need to finish my homework" Hannah told Sharpay, Sharpay got a bit confused with that statement.

"Can Zeke help me too?" the girl asked, Sharpay got nervous, she couldn't leave Hannah alone with Zeke and Ryan.

"Hay Hannah, do you like chocolate cookies?" Zeke asked Hannah, Ryan let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!!!" Hannah started jumping up and down, Ryan started to laugh, "She has something for chocolate cookies" Sharpay explained trying hard not to laugh at the jumping Hannah.

Zeke was just stunned by Hannah's reaction. Sharpay finally joined Ryan's laughter.

"I have to hide chocolate form her, it gets her all hyper" Sharpay finally explained trying to clam Hannah down.

"Well…" Zeke started to explain getting down to Hannah's level, "I love to bake cookies, so how about you go do your homework with Ryan and I'll bake you some?" Zeke informed little Hannah, her face lit up and she nodded her head.

"You still bake?" Ryan asked Zeke while Sharpay was holding Hannah's by her shoulders so she wouldn't start jumping again.

Zeke nodded returning to his normal size, "Yeah, I have a restaurant back in Albuquerque" Zeke answered.

"You live in Albuquerque again?" Sharpay asked still having a little problem with Hannah.

Zeke again nodded, "Yeah, I moved back in a year ago, I actually went looking for you, but you're parents told me you moved out" Zeke answered, this was really awkward, even Hannah felt the tension, since she returned back to normal.

Ryan finally spoke, "C'mon Hannah, lets go finish that homework while mommy gets to talk to Zeke" Ryan grabbed Hannah's hand and took her upstairs.

The awkwardness fell again upon the two, "So kitchen?" Zeke asked pointing towards the kitchen, Sharpay nodded.

Both of them entered the kitchen, "So you brought the baking mix for cookies?" Sharpay asked as she pulled out the ingredients, Zeke nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to go home and bake some, but I was already out, so it was now or never" he said and took out the special baking mix, both of them made the cookies, both of them silent most of the time, hearing Hannah and Ryan laugh upstairs.

They put the cookies in the oven and waited, Sharpay sat down, Zeke followed her example.

"So how long are you staying?" Sharpay asked trying to built up a conversation.

"A week, I can't leave the restaurant that long" Zeke answered, Sharpay nodded her head showing that she understood.

"Well, the reason that I asked you if you could come was because, Mrs. Lombard, that's Hannah's principal wanted to talk with Ryan you and me, so when are you free?" Sharpay asked not really wanting to go into detail about the whole Hannah calling Ryan daddy or anything.

Zeke thought for a moment, "Well I'm basically free all the time, so tomorrow is good I guess" Zeke answered. Sharpay smiled and then Zeke's alarm went off.

"The cookies are ready" he said and Sharpay and him took out the cookies and put them in a cookie jar.

Just as they finished Hannah and Ryan came down, "Yay cookies!!" Hannah exclaimed and took a run for the kitchen, Zeke smiled at Hannah, she was a miniature version of Sharpay, but you could still tell that she was his.

Sharpay looked over at what Zeke was staring at, she saw Hannah eating a cookie that Ryan had given her, she felt guilty at that moment for not telling Hannah that Zeke was her dad, but she wasn't ready and she was glad to see that Zeke accepted her decision, he had always been very good at taking things slowly with her.

"Well I gotta run, I left Karen alone and se is probably wondering where I am right now" Zeke said and got down to Hannah size.

"Is Karen your girlfriend?" Hannah asked Zeke with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll tell you later" Zeke answered, Sharpay knew that was a yes, but seeing that Hannah was going to find out sooner or later that Zeke was her dad, it was better if he left that part out.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Zeke's answer, Hannah may be obsessed with cookies, but she is never going to buy that answer.

Hannah crossed her arms at Zeke's answer, he let out a small chuckle.

"Be good little one" he told her kissing her forehead, Sharpay had to close her eyes, it caused her pain to watch this. Seeing his sister reaction he grabbed her hand and squeezed it showing support.

"Nice seeing you Sharpay, it's good to know you're doing well, I'll see you tomorrow" Zeke said and Sharpay only nodded and said goodbye in a whisper.

"Later Ryan" Zeke added, Ryan just gave him a fake smile.

Zeke walked out the door and at that moment was like a truck was being lifted from Sharpay shoulders, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes again just to let it all sink in.

"I think he is nice mommy, and his cookies are good too" Hannah observed and went upstairs to her room.

"Don't forget to wash your teeth" Sharpay shouted and turned to look at Ryan.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, Sharpay hugged him back strongly, "I hope you're free tomorrow at 2" Sharpay whispered to Ryan.

"Don't worry, even if I have to cancel a meeting with a parent I will be there, trust me anything for Hannah and for you, the two most wonderful, beautiful and smart girls in the whole planet, even more than that Karen I assure you" Ryan told her while breaking the hug, Sharpay chuckled, he had always a way to make her smile and laugh.

"Ryan don't judge without knowing a person" Sharpay told him.

"Shar, I'm not Hannah, but you're right" Ryan told Sharpay hugging her one last time.

"I promise you everything will turn out fine" he whispered to her, Sharpay smiled and broke the hug.

"Gotta go and check on Hannah" she told him and turned towards the stairs.

"Thanks Ryan, as always" she thanked him and went to her daughter's room.


	13. Parent meeting 2

**AN: so i wanted to update this sooner but my computer got weird and so i couldn't, but here it is, I really dont like this chater that much, but still... here it is!!**

_Recap:_

_Zeke walked out the door and at that moment was like a truck was being lifted from Sharpay shoulders, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes again just to let it all sink in._

_"I think he is nice mommy, and his cookies are good too" Hannah observed and went upstairs to her room._

_"Don't forget to wash your teeth" Sharpay shouted and turned to look at Ryan._

_He smiled and pulled her into a hug, Sharpay hugged him back strongly, "I hope you're free tomorrow at 2" Sharpay whispered to Ryan._

_"Don't worry, even if I have to cancel a meeting with a parent I will be there, trust me anything for Hannah and for you, the two most wonderful, beautiful and smart girls in the whole planet, even more than that Karen I assure you" Ryan told her while breaking the hug, Sharpay chuckled, he had always a way to make her smile and laugh._

_"Ryan don't judge without knowing a person" Sharpay told him. _

_"Shar, I'm not Hannah, but you're right" Ryan told Sharpay hugging her one last time._

_"I promise you everything will turn out fine" he whispered to her, Sharpay smiled and broke the hug._

_"Gotta go and check on Hannah" she told him and turned towards the stairs._

_"Thanks Ryan, as always" she thanked him and went to her daughter's room._

----

The next day Ryan dropped off Hannah, and Sharpay went to the mall, where she was meeting Gabriella.

"And you three are having a meeting, today after school?" Gabriella asked, Sharpay had just finished telling her the whole story.

"Yeah, Mrs. Lombard just wanted to meet the dad and make sure that Hannah knows him" Sharpay answered as she looked through the sweaters.

"Don't you think she was a bit, I don't know, impulsive over the whole seeing Zeke again thing?" Gabriella asked a bit worried.

Sharpay just shrugged, "I really don't think so, I always thought about telling Zeke about Hannah, but I always chickened out, so I guess I just needed a little push that's all" Sharpay answered casually, she really didn't think it was a big deal, all there was to do is present Zeke to Mrs. Lombard, tell her that Hannah knows she is a Baylor and that by Christmas she will know who is her dad, it really didn't look that complicated.

"Well if you say so" Gabriella responded and started to look at the sweaters.

----

"Hey Hannah!!" Sharpay called for her daughter, Hannah rushed to her mom and gave her a hug, Sharpay smiled and gave her to Ryan, the little one smiled even bigger and hugged Ryan.

"So Troy is going to be here any second, he's going to take Hannah and we will stay here to talk with Mrs. Lombard" Sharpay informed Ryan and just as she finished Troy arrived, Sharpay explained to Hannah that she had to go over to uncle Troy's house for a little while, Hannah smiled and hugged Troy.

"Mr. and Ms. Evans" someone called the two, they turned and walked into the office.

Zeke was already there, this was a good sign, it showed that he at least care, or maybe he really didn't have anything to do that day so he was there early, Sharpay decided to go with her first option.

"Well, this is a lovely sight" Mrs. Lombard said as the twins entered.

"I have already been talking with Mr. Baylor, so please take a seat" Mrs. Lombard informed. Sharpay was nervous, not as nervous as before, but she was still nervous. Ryan was only nervous at what Sharpay's reaction might be if anything goes wrong or not the way she wanted it to go.

"Look Mrs. Lombard, I talked with Zeke yesterday and well everything seems to be fine, it's just Hannah the one that worries me" Sharpay explained hoping that Zeke and Mrs. Lombard could get her message.

"It's alright Ms. Evans, Mr. Baylor told me about your worries, now I think we can compromise, all Hannah knows about her father is that his last name is Baylor, and I understand that she may be stunned if you just tell her that a man who is a complete stranger is her father, so, I propose that Mr. Baylor sees Hannah more often, and that by Christmas or New Year's Hannah will be ready to take on the news" Mrs. Lombard said all at once.

Sharpay was stunned, was this really the person who was almost forcing her to tell Hannah that Zeke was her father?, now she was actually understanding, this was really confusing but she really liked the idea, except for the fact that she would have to see Zeke more often but this was for her daughter.

"I think it's a very good idea, as long as we don't move around much, I cant go anywhere without Ryan and leaving school is not very easy for him" Sharpay said to Zeke, this was between her and Zeke now, Mrs. Lombard helped a lot, but her work there was done.

Zeke raised an eye brow along with Mrs. Lombard at the statement that Sharpay said, "It's fine, Karen's parents live here and I'm sure they don't mind us coming to visit" Sharpay wondered who that Karen was.

"I'm glad that you two can work things out now, but if you'll excuse me I have another meeting starting up in about 3 minutes, so it was a pleasure talking with you again and a pleasure to meet you Mr. Baylor" Mrs. Lombard said and they all got up to leave.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked as soon as they got out of the office, Sharpay shrugged.

"That was weird" Sharpay said as the three of them went out side.

"What was weird?" Zeke asked curious.

"Well last time we had a meeting with her she was all, I don't kinda mean" Sharpay explained to Zeke.

"Well, how long has it been since then, maybe it was a bad day for her or something" Zeke suggested like if it was perfectly normal to have such… personality swings.

"Or maybe he just wanted to be nice cause Sharpay showed her that she had the courage to talk to you" Ryan muttered under his breath, Sharpay heard everything clear, Zeke didn't.

"Sorry, what?" Zeke asked as he got close to his car.

"Oh nothing" Ryan exclaimed raising his eyebrows in a 'I didn't do it' kinda way.

"You know what, I gotta run, but I'll see you around?" Zeke said like if nothing had ever happened between him and Sharpay.

"Yeah, I mean, Hannah has to get used to the idea of you seeing around" Sharpay answered and gave a nervous chuckle.

Then Zeke cell phone went off, "Yeah, I'll be right there" he hung up, "See you" he said one more time and went out of sight.

Sharpay sighed once more, Ryan looked over at her and gave her a smile, Sharpay returned it and they both went to the car.

----

"So he just went by like if nothing ever happened?" Sharpay nodded her head.

"Yeah, it let me shocked for the whole day, and Ryan was angry at him, which its really nothing new" Sharpay explained. Gabriella nodded her head, but then a question popped into her head.

"Wait, why isn't it new that Ryan is mad at Zeke?" Gabriella asked, the two friends were at Coffee Bean again.

"Well Ryan has never really liked Zeke, and after what he did to me six years ago, he said he was never going to forgive him and so he got extra mad yesterday at him for wanting to pretend like everything was ok, when even if it is, there are a lot of things that need to be cleared out" Sharpay explained.

"Sounds like jealousy" Gabriella commented, Sharpay spit out her coffee.

"Ryan, jealous?, he's not and has never been the jealous type" Sharpay commented afraid to say what she was really thinking.

Quickly wanting to change the subject Gabriella spoke, "So have you talked to Hannah about Zeke yet?"

Sharpay shook her head in response, "No, I'm still scared, Hannah seemed to like Zeke, but… I'm just not that sure" Sharpay responded.

"Maybe you can at least tell her about her real dad, without names" Gabriella suggested and checked her watch, "Sorry, but I gotta run, Troy is meeting me at the doctor's" Gabriella said, stood up and waved good bye to Sharpay.

Sharpay sighed and took a sip of coffee, she suddenly felt 17 again.

----

"Hannah!!" Sharpay called picking her daughter up from school.

"Hi mommy" Hannah smiled and got into the car, Sharpay smiled at her daughter, maybe Gabriella was right, maybe it was time to talk about her real dad.

"Hey Hannah, you know how your name is Hannah Baylor and mine is Sharpay Evans" Sharpay tried to start this as low key as possible.

"Yes, what about it?" the curious six-year-old asked.

"Well you know that my last name is my daddy's last name, which means…" Sharpay couldn't finish.

"Mom, I'm not four, I know that my last name being Baylor means that my daddy's last name is Baylor" Hannah told her mom.

Sharpay wondered where did kid learned all of this stuff.

"Right, so if you know that, then why'd o you call, well called Ryan daddy?" Sharpay asked keeping her eyes on the road but looking at Hannah over the rearview mirror.

"Well… uncle Ryan is really the only man in the house, since uncle George is really never around, and well… he is like a daddy to me" Hannah answered and started to look out the window.

Sharpay smiled, everything that Hannah just said was true.

"Hannah, one more question, what would you think if your daddy, your real daddy came in for a visit one day, to check up on you?" Sharpay asked, this was the big question and she really hoped that the answer wasn't a negative one.

"Well… I wouldn't have anything against him, since he is my daddy, but I don't think I would like him that much" Hannah answered still not taking her eyes off the window.

"An why is that?, last question Hannah I promise" Sharpay told her daughter making her giggle.

"Well… because he hurt you, and left you, and tat's not a nice thing to do" Hannah answered.

"But I guess it'd be ok, I always wondered what my real daddy would be like, but I always thought of uncle Ryan when I did" Hannah admitted.

Sharpay sighed of relief and then smiled, that was a good answer, a very reasonable answer too.


	14. Halloween

**AN: It's getting really hard to update now, I'm getting really busy with Home Work right now, and well its hard to write. I have already finished the story, now i just have to type it, and I have no idea of how long that's going to tke, but I promise I will try to update fast, well at least each weekend. :)**

_Recap:_

_"Hannah!!" Sharpay called picking her daughter up from school._

_"Hi mommy" Hannah smiled and got into the car, Sharpay smiled at her daughter, maybe Gabriella was right, maybe it was time to talk about her real dad._

_"Hey Hannah, you know how your name is Hannah Baylor and mine is Sharpay Evans" Sharpay tried to start this as low key as possible._

_"Yes, what about it?" the curious six-year-old asked._

_"Well you know that my last name is my daddy's last name, which means…" Sharpay couldn't finish._

_"Mom, I'm not four, I know that my last name being Baylor means that my daddy's last name is Baylor" Hannah told her mom._

_Sharpay wondered where did kid learned all of this stuff._

_"Right, so if you know that, then why'd o you call, well called Ryan daddy?" Sharpay asked keeping her eyes on the road but looking at Hannah over the rearview mirror._

_"Well… uncle Ryan is really the only man in the house, since uncle George is really never around, and well… he is like a daddy to me" Hannah answered and started to look out the window._

_Sharpay smiled, everything that Hannah just said was true._

_"Hannah, one more question, what would you think if your daddy, your real daddy came in for a visit one day, to check up on you?" Sharpay asked, this was the big question and she really hoped that the answer wasn't a negative one._

_"Well… I wouldn't have anything against him, since he is my daddy, but I don't think I would like him that much" Hannah answered still not taking her eyes off the window._

_"An why is that?, last question Hannah I promise" Sharpay told her daughter making her giggle._

_"Well… because he hurt you, and left you, and tat's not a nice thing to do" Hannah answered._

_"But I guess it'd be ok, I always wondered what my real daddy would be like, but I always thought of uncle Ryan when I did" Hannah admitted._

_Sharpay sighed of relief and then smiled, that was a good answer, a very reasonable answer too._

----

Halloween, Sharpay's and Hannah's favorite holiday, and today it was it, time really flies.

"Mommy look at me!!!, I'm you!!" the little one came to her mom wearing a blue dress, sparkles everywhere and her hair in a bun, of course wearing silver tap shoes.

Sharpay giggled at the sight of Hannah, she was wearing a copy of her Bop to the Top outfit. Sharpay once showed Hannah a picture of Ryan and her dancing Bop to the Top, and Hannah fell in love with her dress.

_"Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top" _the six-year-old sang.

"Well it took all night but she finally learned it" Ryan said coming form behind Hannah.

"Go and get your stuff so that Ryan can take you to Troy's house" Sharpay informed Hannah. As much as Sharpay loved Halloween she had to stay home this year and help out Ryan with some of his work, so she was sending off Hannah with Troy.

About 5 minutes later Hannah and Ryan reappeared with Hannah now carrying a little bucket shaped like a pumpkin and Ryan carrying Hannah's jacket.

"Bye mommy!!!, I'll be back at nine" Hannah said and went rushing through the door.

"I'll be right back" Ryan gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left after Hannah.

Sharpay always hated Halloween when she younger, every Halloween the bigger kids of around the block always scared her really bad, and each Halloween Ryan had to defend her. That was why Halloween is now Sharpay's favorite holiday next to Christmas.

About twenty minutes later Ryan opened the door with a bag of candy.

"I though Hannah was the one who was going to get candy, not you" Sharpay giggled stealing the bag from Ryan and checking it incase she wanted some.

"Yet you're the one who is going to enjoy it, aren't you?" Ryan asked stealing the bag from her.

"Well Troy gave this to Hannah, but Hannah insisted that I took it" Ryan explained grabbing a lollipop and reaching the bag towards Sharpay so she could take something, gladly she did.

As Hannah got every single type of candy ever invented, Ryan and Sharpay were planning Ryan's classes, and writing some simple songs for kids.

Everything started off good, nothing was awkward, they were fully concentrated and they were working at the kitchen table, but eventually as time went by when Sharpay wasn't looking Ryan would throw her some candy and Sharpay would return it.

They ended up working on the floor with all the candy Ryan brought home all over the floor, some was in perfect condition, while some was already chewed.

"Done!!!" the twins exclaimed a the same time while they fell back on the floor.

"You know uncle George is gonna kill us" Sharpay exclaimed with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, but I'm actually more afraid of what Hannah is gonna say" Ryan admitted, he too with his eyes closed.

Sharpay let out a laugh, Ryan joined her. "C'mon, we better clean up, we had our kid time for today, for the week, the month, maybe even the year" Sharpay exclaimed sitting up.

"Five more minutes mom" Ryan said grabbing Sharpay's hand as a plush toy.

"Ryan!!, I mean it, look at this place" Sharpay exclaimed as she tried to get free out of Ryan's grasp.

"Fine" Ryan gave in and sat up.

Sharpay and Ryan started cleaning the place, they both took the time to analyze what had just happened, both of them laughing in their heads, they hadn't acted like this since they were 14, and that was more than ten years ago.

"Mommy!!" a voice filled the air, both Ryan and Sharpay looked at the door where Troy and Hannah were standing.

"Hey Hannah, did you get a lot of candy tonight?" Sharpay asked while Ryan was still picking up some candy that was on the floor.

Hannah nodded her head eagerly and started reciting all the types of candy that she had gotten that night, Sharpay just smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks for taking her out Troy" Sharpay said to Troy that was at the door.

"Hey no problem, Gabriella hates Halloween and it was fun to go back trick-or-treating" Troy pointed out while Hannah was still talking about candy.

"Your not listening" the little one cried out to her mom, Sharpay returned her attention to Hannah.

"Sorry Hannah, I was saying good bye to Troy" Sharpay quickly explained, Troy and Ryan both chuckled.

"Bye" Troy said quickly waving to Hannah, who waved back happily.

As soon as Troy disappeared Hannah let out a yawn.

"Go to bed Hannah, you had a long night" Ryan told her as he carried her, Hannah just nodded.

As Ryan was walking through the living room he stepped on a lollipop.

"Why is there candy on the floor uncle Ry?" Hannah asked with a sleepy voice.

Both Ryan and Sharpay blushed at the same time.

"We also had a Halloween party" Ryan answered and Sharpay laughed inside her head.

"Ok" Hannah replied and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan put Hannah on her bed, "Happy Halloween uncle Ryan" Hannah told him, Ryan smiled at the little girl, he gave her a good night kiss and left her room.

Ryan went back t the living room, just to find Sharpay staring at the TV, which was off.

"You know, maybe you want to turn it on" Ryan suggested sitting beside her. Sharpay gave a small chuckle.

"I think I'll tell Hannah this Christmas, she needs to know" Sharpay said not looking at Ryan, even though he was staring at her.

Ryan smiled nonchalantly, "It's your choice, no one is forcing you, you should decide" Ryan told her.

"I know that no one is forcing me, but just thinking that Zeke was here and he was seeing his six-year-old daughter and yet she had no idea that he was her father, it just killed me, I don't think he can come again and Hannah still not know about him, I can't watch that, I can't experience that again" Sharpay said almost crying.

Ryan just looked at her, "You'll know what to do, and when to do it" was all he said, he gently kissed her forehead and said a quick 'goodnight', Sharpay smiled weakly, she knew she had to, but she was still scared.

Right now she missed Halloween, at least back then she was scared for monsters and other none-existing creatures, not her six-year-old daughter's reaction.


	15. Christmas part 1

**AN: ok so i havent updated in a moth, and im soo sorry, but life has been really busy, again im sorry for the long wait, i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: no, i dont it, never will.**

_Recap:_

_Ryan put Hannah on her bed, "Happy Halloween uncle Ryan" Hannah told him, Ryan smiled at the little girl, he gave her a good night kiss and left her room._

_Ryan went back t the living room, just to find Sharpay staring at the TV, which was off._

_"You know, maybe you want to turn it on" Ryan suggested sitting beside her. Sharpay gave a small chuckle._

_"I think I'll tell Hannah this Christmas, she needs to know" Sharpay said not looking at Ryan, even though he was staring at her._

_Ryan smiled nonchalantly, "It's your choice, no one is forcing you, you should decide" Ryan told her._

_"I know that no one is forcing me, but just thinking that Zeke was here and he was seeing his six-year-old daughter and yet she had no idea that he was her father, it just killed me, I don't think he can come again and Hannah still not know about him, I can't watch that, I can't experience that again" Sharpay said almost crying._

_Ryan just looked at her, "You'll know what to do, and when to do it" was all he said, he gently kissed her forehead and said a quick 'goodnight', Sharpay smiled weakly, she knew she had to, but she was still scared._

_Right now she missed Halloween, at least back then she was scared for monsters and other none-existing creatures, not her six-year-old daughter reaction._

-----

Time passed quickly, it was now Christmas break, Sharpay and Ryan hadn't hear from Zeke, and Sharpay still hadn't told Hannah, she wanted too, but Ryan was not helping. They were acting more like a married couple each day, and Hannah still saw Ryan as her daddy.

It was one week until Christmas, Sharpay was getting things at the last moment and would freak out while Ryan tried to calm her down.

Hannah had chosen a dress for Christmas eve dinner that they were all spending at the Bolton's house, but now she had decided that she didn't like it anymore.

"Mommy, I don't like the dress" Hannah was sitting on the living room couch staring at her dress while Sharpay was in the kitchen checking that she had everything that she would need for Christmas.

"Honey, you chose that dress, you said that you loved it!, so that's what you're wearing!" Sharpay yelled, Christmas used to be her favorite holyday when she was little, now, now it was all stress.

"But…"

"No buts Hannah, you are wearing that dress on Saturday!" Sharpay yelled again.

"Hey Shar, Hannah, what's all this?" uncle George happened to be home for the Holidays.

"Mommy want me to wear this dress" Hannah pouted showing the dress the to uncle George.

"But I think it's a lovely dress Hannah" uncle George told Hannah, she just smiled.

"I think so too" said a voice behind Hannah.

"Uncle Ryan!!" Hannah said as Ryan came through the front door.

"So are you going to wear that dress?" Ryan asked picking Hannah up. Hannah just nodded her head.

Both Sharpay and Uncle George smiled.

Ryan let go of Hannah and she went running to her room.

"Hey Shar" Ryan greeted giving her an one-arm hug. "Got the things you needed" Ryan said giving her a bag filled with groceries.

"Thanks" Sharpay answered and went back to work with Ryan helping her.

"So you kids spending the Holidays here?" uncle George asked them. Ryan and Sharpay both turned to look at him.

"No, we are going to go over to the Bolton's, why?" Sharpay answered and Ryan continued to organize all the things.

"No, no reason, I have plans on my own, and didn't want to disappoint you, again" uncle George stated.

"No worries, we know you always like to go to Emily's house on Christmas" Ryan answered starting to wash the dishes while Sharpay was drying them.

They were acting like a couple more each day.

It was finally Christmas eve, after one week of totally craziness around the house it was finally going to start to turn down.

"Aah!!" the tenth scream of the day was heard and Ryan came running to the kitchen.

"Sharpay I swear you scream one more time and I'm not coming" Ryan informed his sister who had screamed what it seemed 9 times that day.

"Wait I thought you screamed?" Sharpay asked Ryan, Ryan stared back at her with a look that said 'do I really scream like a girl?'

"Hannah!" they both cried at the same time and rushed over to Hannah's room, where they found her laying flat across her floor with her dress on.

"Hannah what happened?" Sharpay asked her daughter as she helped her sit up straight.

Hannah sat up straight sniffing a bit, her knee was cut a bit and her dress ripped. "I tripped and my dress got stuck on the edge of the bed" the little one answered pointing where her dress had stuck.

Sharpay hugged Hannah telling her that it was ok, she then looked at the dress, it had ripped and you could see some blood coming for her knee.

"Ryan please take of Hannah, clean her cut and I will find something else for her to wear tonight" Sharpay instructed Ryan. And as soon as she finished saying that Hannah stopped crying and a grin formed on her face, she was an Evans after all, acting ran through her veins.

The next hour was craziness all over again, between Ryan trying to clean Hannah's cut, since she had never actually planned on getting cut, and Sharpay's groans each time Hannah said no to a dress.

Eventually they were ready to head off to the Bolton's.

----

"Welcome!" a seven-moth-pregnant Gabriella answered the door.

The twins and Hannah entered the house, it was not that big, but it had a cozy, home, warm feeling.

"You know this is the first Christmas in six years that it isn't going to be Ryan, Hannah and me" Sharpay told Gabriella as she stepped into her home, Hannah immediately went straight for the Christmas tree.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here" Troy greeted coming from behind Gabriella which would have been the kitchen and taking the stuff that Sharpay was carrying and putting them in a near coffee table.

At the voice of Troy Hannah got up from the wrapping of a present she was admiring and ran over to Troy hoping right into his arms.

"Uncle Troy!" Hannah shouted like if she was four. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and even Sharpay giggled.

"How's this little princess doing, I love you're dress" Troy said to Hannah making her blush a little and giggle at the compliment.

"Save all that good dad act for when your own kid is born" Gabriella said form behind Troy. Troy laughed and put Hannah down, Hannah immediately went to her uncle Ryan.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you after a week of no sleep" Sharpay informed Troy and Gabriella laughing, Troy gave a worried look that had to be remembered in a picture while Gabriella just rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen to finish cooking that night's dinner. Sharpay follow behind her as Hannah dragged Ryan towards the tree dragging Troy along the way.

Both girls were finishing preparing dinner, they were talking about names for the baby, they knew it was going to be a girl, they now debating what names would be good for her.

"No, not Clara, every time I see her I'm going to feel the urge to strangle her because of my mother and I don't want the poor kid suffering" Sharpay informed, Gabriella laughed at Sharpay's comment.

"I don't like Clara that much, it reminds me of your mom, and she was never really a role model" Sharpay scoffed at the role mother part. "Callie?" Gabriella asked, Sharpay was left thinking, Callie was a good name.

"For the last time we are not calling our daughter Callie!!" Troy's outburst from over the living room was hear in the kitchen and both girl giggled.

"His old girlfriend's name was Callie" Gabriella informed Sharpay, Sharpay giggled even more and eventually laughed.

"So, are you liking you're fist Christmas in LA?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, she remembered her first Christmas, it had not been a very comfortable one, they had just moved in recently and since uncle George went to Emily's house, Ryan and her were alone, Sharpay six months pregnant.

"Well…" Gabriella couldn't finish that sentence, for someone interrupted her.

"Well now that I am here, I sure am" a voice answered.

Both girl were shocked, Sharpay's smiled disappeared and Gabriella, seeing her friend's reaction put on a fake smile.

"Hey Zeke" Sharpay's mouth went dry, she wasn't expecting Zeke to drop in for a visit, true, he had the rights to see Hannah, but she wasn't ready to tell Hannah yet, and she knew that Zeke came back to LA for that.

"Zeke!!!" a little scream was hear and Hannah came running to the kitchen and jumped into Zeke's arms. Ryan looked over at Sharpay, he noticed the look on her face, she looked like if she was going to get sick.

"Hey!!" Zeke greeted Hannah in his arms, while she hugged him. "sorry to come at the last minute, but I called Troy and he said that it was ok" Zeke excused himself. Al adults and even Hannah turned to see Troy.

"What?" Troy asked obviously knowing what the looks meant.

"Of course you're welcome Zeke" Gabriella said, but instead of looking at Zeke she was sending daggers to Troy, who just rolled his eyes.

Sharpay would have laughed at Gabriella's action, but she was still frozen.

"You know what Gabi, I'm not feeling that good anymore, I think I'm gonna head home, is not that far anyway." Sharpay left whatever she was holding in the kitchen and grabbed her purse.

"Maybe I could give you some…"

"It's fine Gabs, I'll be back if I feel any better, Hannah and Ryan will stay here" Sharpay informed preparing herself to leave.

Zeke was standing in the kitchen watching Hannah who he was still carrying and then watching Sharpay who looked like if she was about to get sick.

"Ok then, don't worry, I'll make sure Ryan behaves" Gabriella told Sharpay with the intention of making her friend laugh.

Sharpay laughed, nodded her head and waved goodbye to everyone except Zeke.

"Is there something wrong with mommy?" Hannah asked Zeke as he finally put her down.

"No Hannah, she's just feeling a bit sick, she'll be ok" Troy answered for Ryan who just looked at the door thoughtfully like if the door had the answer to world's hunger or something.

"Gabs can I talk to you in privet in the kitchen" Ryan spoke out of nowhere, Gabriella was taken by surprise.

"Yeah sure, just after I talk to Troy about how married couples make decisions together" Gabriella glared at Troy, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"No now!!" Ryan said getting up from where he was and grabbing Gabriella towards the kitchen.

"Hey!!" Gabriella protested as Ryan shut the kitchen doors. "Look, I'm going to see if Sharpay is ok, please do not let Zeke tell Hannah that he s her father" Ryan instructed. Gabriella relaxed when Ryan said that.

"Wait, I thought you were going to tell her on Christmas?" Gabriella asked Ryan, Ryan just shrugged.

"I don't know, I think Sharpay is not ready, and that worries me, but please do not let Zeke tell that to Hannah" Ryan answered. Gabriella nodded her head understanding.

"Thanks gabs, oh and you can lecture Troy now" Ryan informed smiling and heading towards the door.

Hannah saw this and interrupted her conversation with Troy and Zeke. "Uncle Ryan?" the little one asked in confusion.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and check on your mom for a while, I'll be back soon, I promise, Zeke will take you home if I'm not back ok?" Ryan explained to Hannah, she just nodded and watched as her uncle Ryan tossed the keys to Zeke.

Ryan went out the door, but before closing it he remembered something, "Hey Troy, I'd hide if I were you" Ryan informed making Hannah laugh Troy roll his eyes and Zeke stare at him in confusion.

----

Sharpay sat in her living room, she was staring at a picture of her family, it had her mother, her father, her grandmother on her mother's side and her aunt on her father's side, finally in the middle two happy six year-olds in front of their new house in Albuquerque.

Sharpay remembered that her dad had told her that moving to Albuquerque was going t be the start of an adventure for all of them. And then two months later her grandma died an her aunt moved away, and 4 years later her dad had an affair, two years after that her mom got even, and things started to change after that in the Evans house.

That was the last picture that the Evans's had as a family, and Sharpay had took it from her home.

"Hey" Sharpay got out of her trance and saw that Ryan was entering the house.

"Hey, what are you doing here?, you're supposed to be looking after Hannah" Sharpay told him as she followed him into the kitchen where he pulled a chair for her and for him.

"I could ask you the same question, last time I checked, you were her mom, not me" Ryan answered Sharpay's question a smile playing on both their lips. There was silence, Sharpay didn't want to talk about it obviously, and Ryan couldn't find the right words to talk to her, he seemed to be getting nervous every time they were completely alone, not even music in the air.

"Look, we have no food here, since everything we owned is at Troy's, Hannah is being taken care off by Troy and Gabriella, so how about I take you out on a Christmas eve dinner, just the two of us, like when we were 15" Ryan offered hoping this would make her feel better about the whole Hannah/Zeke situation.

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah, lets get out of here" she said and picked up the picture she was staring at and put it back where it was before, Ryan behind her kissed her head and hugged her, "You can't live in the past Shar, we were six, Hannah is now six, and… moving to Albuquerque was the start of an adventure, and we overcame it." Ryan whispered to Sharpay as she let her final tear of the day slip away.

**AN: Please be kind and leave a review:D :D :D :P**


	16. Christmas part 2

**AN: well the thing that i feared most happened i got writer's block, i hate when people get that, and now i got it. so sorry for the wait, im glad to say that i know where this is going again.**

_Recap:_

_Sharpay sat in her living room, she was staring at a picture of her family, it had her mother, her father, her grandmother on her mother's side and her aunt on her father's side, finally in the middle two happy six year-olds in front of their new house in Albuquerque._

_Sharpay remembered that her dad had told her that moving to Albuquerque was going t be the start of an adventure for all of them. And then two months later her grandma died an her aunt moved away, and 4 years later her dad had an affair, two years after that her mom got even, and things started to change after that in the Evans house._

_That was the last picture that the Evans's had as a family, and Sharpay had took it from her home._

_"Hey" Sharpay got out of her trance and saw that Ryan was entering the house._

_"Hey, what are you doing here?, you're supposed to be looking after Hannah" Sharpay told him as she followed him into the kitchen where he pulled a chair for her and for him._

_"I could ask you the same question, last time I checked, you were her mom, not me" Ryan answered Sharpay's question a smile playing on both their lips. There was silence, Sharpay didn't want to talk about it obviously, and Ryan couldn't find the right words to talk to her, he seemed to be getting nervous every time they were completely alone, not even music in the air._

_"Look, we have no food here, since everything we owned is at Troy's, Hannah is being taken care off by Troy and Gabriella, so how about I take you out on a Christmas eve dinner, just the two of us, like when we were 15" Ryan offered hoping this would make her feel better about the whole Hannah/Zeke situation._

_Sharpay smiled, "Yeah, lets get out of here" she said and picked up the picture she was staring at and put it back where it was before, Ryan behind her kissed her head and hugged her, "You can't live in the past Shar, we were six, Hannah is now six, and… moving to Albuquerque was the start of an adventure, and we overcame it." Ryan whispered to Sharpay as she let her final tear of the day slip away._

-----

"Ryan where are you taking me?" Sharpay didn't recognize anything from around there.

"Shar, have patience, please, you'll see where I'm taking you" Ryan informed with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Fine, but please don't get lost" she knew her brother, and knew that he had a tendency to get lost when he didn't know where exactly he was going.

The ride was short, Sharpay made it seem like a long though, they got seated easily, Sharpay had never been to this restaurant, but something in Ryan's eyes and smirk told her that he had eaten here before, and he had something up his sleeve.

Ryan saw the amazement in Sharpay's eyes as she looked through the restaurant, he started to stare at her, something that was creeping him out more and more each day, for he wasn't seeing his little sister that had to be protected form the big, mean boys, no, he saw a woman, a charming, beautiful, graceful, caring, wonderful woman, and that's what scared him.

They were silent for a while until someone came to take their orders, "I wonder how Hannah's doing, do you think I should call Gabi, yeah, I think it would be better, who knows what the little girl is doing…"

"Shar"

"Cause, you know how she can get when I'm not around, or you around, and with Zeke there, I just don't trust this…"

"Shar"

"Maybe I should have thought about getting out of there a but more, what if Zeke takes Hannah with him and bows to never give her back…"

"Sharpay!!!"

Sharpay was finally brought back to reality, she looked over at Ryan who was just sending her his 'relax' look.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but I don't know if it was the right thing to leave Hannah there with Zeke, sure Troy and Gabi are there, but still, you never know, and I just don't want her to know right now, not on Christmas eve, or on Christmas morning, or Christmas time"

"Sharpay, Troy and Gabi will take care of Hannah, I brought you here so you can relax and forget about Hannah, and Zeke, and the pressure of telling Hannah about Zeke"

"Ryan you're not really helping" he chuckled, she smiled. Both of them went silent after that, one thought running through both their minds, 'What's up with all the flirting lately?'

During their meal everything went back to normal, just Ryan and Sharpay talking about anything that came to mind.

"Shar that's not a good idea", Sharpay pouted.

"Oh c'mon!, it will be fun and…", Ryan shook his head.

"I don't like it" she rolled her eyes at him, he couldn't help but laugh at her idea.

Ryan stared into space as the idea that has been haunting his head came back to him, Sharpay and him were acting like a married couple more each day, it was confusing, and he couldn't live with that though invading his mind each time he had one of those 'moments' with her, which were a lot.

"Hey Shar, haven't you noticed something strange happening between us?" Ryan asked all of a sudden surprising Sharpay and him as well.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked him with a nervous tone, it was obvious that everything that Ryan felt and thought of, she was feeling it too.

"Never mind, I don't even know why I asked you that", awkwardly Ryan fixed his eyes on his food and started eating again.

The rest o the meal went by awkwardly, both of them didn't speak and the conversations of others could be heard.

By time they arrived at the car things were getting worse, Sharpay was not even looking at him, and Ryan's mind was spinning with more confusion than those algebra problems form High School.

The drive seemed even longer than the first ride, both of them wishing that they could just fast-forward time to the next day.

They finally arrive at their place.

"We have to go get Hannah" Sharpay said barely above a whisper, but Ryan heard, he needed to get this done with now, if he didn't, who knew how much longer he could survive with those thoughts, and that peculiar feeling.

"Sharpay wait, look, I do know why I asked you that, and I'm asking you again, haven't you noticed something strange happening between us?" Sharpay started shaking a bit, probably with confusion.

"Cause, I don't know if you noticed, but I have a feeling you have, but each day we act more like a married couple than siblings, sometimes I forget that you're my sister and I think we're married or something, sometimes I forget who we are and I think that we three are one family and that Hannah is my daughter, I have a feeling you have felt it too, and I just want to know if my theory is true" Ryan finished not being able to look directly at his sister.

Sharpay was shocked, she was shocked not by his secret, but by the way he confided in her this secret, she stood frozen in her seat, not knowing what to do, she listened to her heart.

"Me too, I've felt it too" was what she answered, Ryan finally looked over at Sharpay, she looked scared yet confidant, she looked a bit messed up, but yet beautiful.

He took a deep breath and took a chance, he slowly reached out for her and planted a simple, short delicate kiss on her lips, like showing he cared, but Sharpay grabbed him back and kissed him again, the kiss started out as sweetly as it could be, turning into more each second, both of them forgot who they were or that they were actually twins and gave everything to that kiss.

----

Morning came too quickly, Sharpay groaned at the sight of her clock, she turned to her other side and almost had a heart attack when she saw a pair of eyes observing her with love in them.

"I see you're up" Ryan stood up from Sharpay's bed.

"What…, how…, when…?" Sharpay didn't understand the current situation, it was as if all her memories of the previous night were just erased.

Ryan turned to look at her, she had a strange look on her face, it was of confusion, but mixed with another emotion, he just couldn't really understand what it was.

"Ryan" she called him and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What, exactly happened?" Ryan rolled his eyes at her, he couldn't help it, he couldn't understand how could she not remember?

"Shar", Ryan sat on the other edge of the bed, Sharpay following his example, "can you try to remember something about Christmas eve dinner?" he asked trying to be patient, it was really not an easy subject.

Sharpay though, she thought, thought and though, while Ryan waited, he was getting tired of it even.

"Wait" Sharpay started remembering, "you took me out to dinner since I was stressed about Zeke coming in for a surprise visit, then after, when we arrived back here, you told me that you didn't see my as your sister, but as your…" she stopped there, now remembering everything that happened the night before, from when they kissed to her asking him if he would sleep with her tonight.

"Ryan we can't" Sharpay now stood up from her bed and started making her way towards the door, Ryan stopped her right before she could opened it.

"I see you remembered" he told her with the smile he had on his face disappearing.

"Ryan, you know we can't, what would Hannah think… oh my god!, Hannah!!" with that Sharpay stormed out of her room and made her way into Hannah's, only to bump into Zeke.

"Zeke!!, how's Hannah?" she quickly asked.

"Good morning to you too, and she's fine, yesterday she got really sleepy, really early so when came back here and I let her sleep, I think she just woke up" Zeke answered, Sharpay nodded and sighed in relief.

"Come I'll make breakfast" Zeke offered, Sharpay nodded, she turned to see Ryan, but as soon as she saw him she felt something strange and she didn't want anymore strangeness for the day, the morning was enough for her.

Ryan waited until Zeke was further into the kitchen, and when he was, he grabbed Sharpay and pulled her into his room this time.

"Ryan!!" Sharpay shrieked as he pulled her into the room, "Ryan, what the hell is wrong with you?" she struggled but she managed to get out of Ryan's grip.

"What do you want Ryan, I already told you what I though about this whole thing!!, case closed!!" she yelled at him, being careful that she wasn't to loud that Zeke, or Hannah would hear.

"Yes, I heard you the last time, but let's not forget that in that kiss there were involved two people not just one person!!" Ryan had a good point, Sharpay couldn't argue to that.

"Yes, I know Ryan, and lets also not forget that we are brother and sister, we're twins, I have a six-year-old daughter, we can't, it's just not right, it's not safe, we can't, it's not that I don't want to, we just can't!!!" Sharpay had now some tears coming out.

That minute the door rang, "I'll get it Zeke!!" Sharpay shouted to Zeke, she brushed pass Ryan, opened the door and shut it close after.

Ryan sighed, and dropped his head, his sister had never really been easy, this was not the exception.

He made his way to the kitchen, he saw Zeke, Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay in it, Sharpay noticed him and pretended as if he was not there at all, he rolled his eyes at her and decided to go check on Hannah.

He then stood in front of her bedroom he chuckled at how she had decorated her door, she had a calendar in the middle of it, he then realized what day it was.

"It's Christmas morning" Ryan started to panic, Hannah was always a spark on Christmas morning, she would wake up extra early and wake everyone up and start opening her presents like if they were food and she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hannah?" he knocked slowly on her door, if she was asleep, though he doubted it, he wouldn't want to scare her.

"I'm fine" a voice inside replied", Ryan got really worried now.

"Hannah, can I come in, it's just Ryan" he tried to get her to open the door.

He waited, he heard Hannah getting out of her bed and e heard sniffing, he assumed she was sad about something, very sad about something to forget about Christmas gifts.

Hannah opened the door slightly, just enough for Ryan to see her face, it was puffy from crying, the lines of her previews tears still printed on her cheeks.

"Uncle Ryan, why did my mom lie to me?" the little one sniffed. Ryan was stunned, only one idea came to his mind, and he really hoped it was not the case.

Ryan looked over to the kitchen, he saw Sharpay, he didn't want to worry her, she already had a lot on her mind.

He entered Hannah's room, sat her on her bed and he sat down beside her.

"What do you mean Hannah?" Ryan asked, he was scared, he truly was.

"Well, I heard uncle Troy say to aunt Gabi, that my mom had to tell me a big secret real soon" Hannah was sniffing in between words.

Ryan cringed at the word secret, he now knew that she had found out the truth.

"What secret Hannah?" Ryan asked her, Hannah eyed him.

"I'm not stupid uncle Ryan, I know that you know what I'm talking about" she answered this time tears coming straight out of her eyes.

"Hannah, still I need you to tell me" he prayed that it was another thing, he truly wished, but he knew that Sharpay and him didn't keep any secrets from Hannah, she was to smart for secrets, of course they kept the father one, but that one was necessary.

"Why didn't my mom tell me that Zeke is my father?" Ryan this time froze up, how was he supposed to answer to that.

"Why don't you ask your mom Hannah, I'm sure…" he was interrupted.

"No!, I'm not asking mom, I'm not asking anyone, I'm asking you!!, why uncle Ryan?, don't I deserve to know who my real dad is?" she asked him hugging him, sniffing every now and then.

"I'm sorry Hannah, we never meant to hurt you little one, trust me" he tried to explain to her, but he just didn't know how.

"I trust you uncle Ryan" was all she said and started to cry a little, it eventually died out and she fell asleep.


End file.
